Traviz's Tale II (Reader Request Fic)
by Accendrix
Summary: (Sexual Themes, Violence, Blood) Rated M, Anthro Fem-Odahviing/Dargonborn. Traviz has fallen in love, and he seeks his flame, Odahviing. Meeting new Dragonborne and reuniting with Odahviing, read the exciting tale as Traviz battles the new Draconis Slayers of the Empire and their quest to eradicate the Dragons- however that's not going to happen...
1. Chapter 1

Travis's Tale II

Chapter 1: I get a request

**-****Gormlaith Golden-Hilt, Hakon One-Eye, and Felldir the Old have come to help me try to defeat Alduin. Together, we used Clear Skies to dispel the evil mist in which Alduin was hiding. We fought and defeated him. Sovngarde and Skyrim are now free from the fear of his return. I have fulfilled my destiny as Dragonborn.-**

I wrote into my journal. I shut the huge book and placed it into my pack, which I slung over my armored shoulder. The Steel Plate armor I had on was scorched and spattered with blood. Alduin's blood. It had been a fantastic fight, I escaped the clutches of death more than once- thankfully Lydia was there to defend me as I drank a Magicka potion, the few I had left from the journey through Skulldafn Temple, and I healed myself and her. My immortal colleagued did not falter from their assault unto Alduin, as he lay there trapped and at the mercy of our weapons. Making sure he would not rise once more, I bellowed Dragonrend and trapped him to the ground where Lydia fired a sure shot into his eye, blinding him. I climbed on top of the foe and used my Warhammer to slam down upon his head, smashing his skull in. He threw me off and then dissolved with the gruesome scene that followed.

"_That was a mighty deed! The doom of Alduin encompassed at last, and cleansed is Sovngarde of his evil snare. They will sing of this battle in Shor's hall forever. But your fate lies elsewhere. When you have completed your count of days, I may welcome you again, with glad friendship, and bid you join the blessed feasting_." Tsun spoke.

"_All hail the Dragonborn! Hail him with great praise_!" the others replied.

"_Return now to Nirn, with this rich boon from Shor, my lord: a Shout to bring a hero from Sovngarde in your hour of need. Naal...Daal...Vus_!" Tsun merrily yelled.

I was cast asunder unto Nirn, Lydia with me. We both shot through the vortex and appeared at the Throat of the World. With the sudden cold, Lydia and I huddled close. We looked up and saw Parthurnaax perched atop of the World Wall. Looking at the mountain peak we observed a large gathering of dragons, all staring at us. They began to get up, one by one, and repeat the same words- then they would fly off. Lydie and I looked at each other, smiling. Her breath and mine appearing as small misty clouds with every exhale. Now you may be thinking, :wow you two were made for each other!" But no…we weren't. See, Lydia is not interested in men if you catch my drift. And no, she's not interested in animals either, if that thought came to mind. She has a tendency to "bond" with other woman, but she is still a close friend and great warrior.

"Oh! D-dovahkiin! I didn't realize you were…busy." Parthurnaax stammered. Now this is when I froze in place. The voice I had heard came from the white dragon perched on the Word Wall, and clearing my eyes I stared at the female Parthurnaax. She appeared to be hurt somehow. Yes, SHE! H was a SHE! What the-? How did this happen you ask? Well, let's go back to Tsun. He had somehow messed up the shout and cast us to another dimension! The men were woman, and the vice versa! It was insane! My mind was blown, and I fainted then and there in the snow. When I awoke, I had Lydia looking at me. She had propped me up against the word wall, where Parthurnaax was still sitting. I looked up, and saw Parthurnaax's sex staring right back. Screaming, I scrambled away and into the snout of another dragon…a sultry voice was heard, and it had me feeling clumsy after I heard the sexy speech,

"Dovahkiin, you appear to be…flustered. What's wrong?" the voice asked. I jumped up and slowly turned around. A sleek and slimmer Odahviing sat there in the snow, staring at me. I smirked. Parthurnaax, yeah it'd surprise me if I saw a female dragon speak t me, when She used to be a HE. But Odahviing? Heh, Odahviing was something else. He was my brother. A great friend, and an even greater fighter. He was like Lydia- only a frickin' Dragon!

"Odahviing, it's…strange to see you in this form." I asked slyly. She laughed and replied with,

"What are you saying Dovahkiin? I have always resided in this form, as you have always done with your own."

Now this confused me. This was just a dream. I had fainted, and this was just a dream. I was completely dumbstruck…the bro I used to know was a girl the whole time?! What? No!

"Uhuh. Okay. Where am I?! TSUN! What did you do?!" I screamed to the sky. A desperate attempt at contacting Sovnguarde. Lydia came over and she grabbed my shoulder.

"My thane, what is wrong?" she said. Thankfully she was still a girl, and not some creepy guy. She however had no idea what had went wrong. Everything was still the same it ever was for her. Parthurnaax was a bit troubled by my behavior. She seemed to shrink back more as Lydia came over to help me. She also had changed, becoming more of a female dragon than her broad, strong male form. I slowly began to lose my mind. Strutting over to every corner of the Throat…talking to myself. Lydia was staying near the Word Wall with Parthurnaxx. The two were speaking in hushed voices. Odahviing flew around to where I was. I pulled out my Warhammer and menacingly stared at her. She, with no fear, set herself down. She inched closer and closer to me when the strangest thing happened. With every step she would change form. As she strided over to my position, her body morphed and changed. She slowly rose up, but then shrank down to my size. She walked with her hind legs until they became two, crimson scaled human legs, with pale yellow skin showing on the inside of her thighs and on the back of her legs. Her feet turned from claws to soft five-fingered hands and five-toed feet, each heavy walk becoming softer and softer on the snow. Her entire torso became a soft skinned human body, with red scales covering the area of her sides, the rest was again pale yellow skin. Her face morphed to a beautiful human face, amazing cheekbones and facial features a woman would kill for. Her eyes turned into a bright sapphire. Her snout shrunk but was still there, as well as her mouth. Her tail had shrunk and wistfully swayed to and fro, side to side as she walked over to me. On her chest, were two large heavy boobs, each accompanied by a firm nipple which had perked up due to the cold. She had some dark red hair on hear head, and he ears perked up. Smiling she came right up to my face. We stood there for a moment…until I grabbed her head with both hands and kissed her with a heavy lust. She responded by kissing me back and snaking her tongue across mine while we kissed. I grabbed her behind with both hands, and she brought her hands up to my head. We kissed for a few minutes before she pulled away. I gasped and panted, heart rapidly beating. She smirked and jumped backwards and in an instant turned back to her Dragon form.

"Come back!" I yelled frantically. I wanted to kiss her more, touch her more, embrace her more. But she flew away, away from High Hrothgar. I turned to Lydia, and she and the Anthromorphic form of Parthurnaax were kissing and touching each other's breasts and groin.

"Where the hell am I? …I don't really care anymore."


	2. Chapter 2: Odyssey (BEGINS!)

Travis's Tale II

Chapter 2: Odyssey

**-With the introduction to this new and strange realm I begin a journey to locate Odahviing and make her my own. Hopefully, I'll be able to cure Skyrim of its dilemmas and claim the dragoness I crave.-**

I scribbled that down in my journal and shut the book. Tossing it to Lydia, where she caught it with one spare hand. She tucked it into my pack, and she placed the pack on the cobblestone road of Ivarstead. I took my armor off, and put on some light clothing for travel.

"Uhhhr. Ah…Lydia, you are free to return to Breezehome until the end of this journey. I could however use the company and extra sword." I questioned. Kicking a pebble with my black boots, and staring into the creek of water which was next to Ivarstead. There I had found the body of Reyda, the sister of Narfi. Quite a somber quest that one was- but it did get me some nice loot after I raided Geirmunds Hall. Lydia, still in her steel armor, chuckled and spent her time looking to the sky. She smirked a bit, and that pose and face was enough to make any man's heart leap with want for my Housecarl.

"I think I…will return to Whiterun. Hopefully some quests and adventure will await. I am the Housecarl of a very powerful man in Skyrim as of the moment, but I don't want to live the rest of my life under your shadow with all due respect my Thane." She turned to me and we looked at each other for a bit. Like old friends who were never going to see each other. I laughed, lightening the mood a bit. With my hands on my Warhammer, which was resting with the handle upwards and the head dug into the road.

"Go then. Be sure to take care of Breezehome. I will be going to The Rift. Delphine, you've met her-"

"Doesn't ring a bell." Lydia remarked.

"Yes, well then…uh. A man by the name of Brynjolf (I hope he was still a man) has connections everywhere. I believe he may know some people who have seen Odahviing. I don't think she's left Skyrim after our own encounter."

We bade each other farewell, and I journeyed to Riften. Following the flow of Treva River which merged into Lake Honrich- I made my into Riften. It looked just as miserable as when I had first visited it awhile ago. Passing by some men and woman whom I guessed were the original inhabitants before they got their sexes changed by some magic I still could not comprehend, I traveled down into the Ratway and emerged into _The Ragged Flagon_.

"Aha! Our new recruit has returned. And what is this that I hear? Our fresh meat is none other than the Dragonborn of old?!" someone said in a sing-song voice. I looked over to the person who had spoken. None other than our very own rat, Brynjolf. However he, was a she! Big surprise there….

"Well hello Brynjolf!" I exclaimed. She looked at me puzzled. Taking a swig from her flagon before she replied with,

"Are you daft laddy? The name isn't Brynjolf, I think you may be confused. I'm Bryleif! Watch your tongue laddy, or should I say Drgonborn? Ha!"

Bryleif was average sized for a hearty nord woman dwelling in Skyrim. She had the same orange-red hair, with the same eyes Brynjolf had. Wearing the black Guild Master Armor, and having the same weapon as Brynjolf. It was a carbon copy of him- except she was a woman and he was a man. I sat down at her table, and she smiled some more. The rest of the Ragged Flagon gang were greeting me.

"Folks, pardon my memory but I seem to have forgotten your names. Please, take the time to enlighten me once more." I told them. Bryleif laughed and said,

"Take pity on the new recruit."

They each spoke up, not merrily, but enough to get the message across that this was a bit odd. However, the feeling of "Okay, but I don't really give a shit if the recruit knows my name" was also present.

"I'm Tanil. The fence here in the Flagon. Stick to the rules and you'll end up fine. Break 'em, and you'll be out on your arse. Fine?" the Redguard man said. He had a bald head, and manly features. He did look a bit old, much like Tonilia.

"I'm Darthe." the woman clad in Leather armor said. She had a sneer on her face, but she still looked rough and fierce.

"I'm Dalvory." the woman in the seat next to Brynjolf spoke. She looked a bit barbaric- funny if she was such a great thief.

"Vekelia. Need a drink?" the bartender asked. Again, carbon copy- just female. Hairstyle complimented her weary look.

"Vax. Think you're so high and mighty mister Dragonborn? Well I'll be impressed when you bring the Guild in some coin." the pale man said. He had a snotty vibe to him, yet he was handsome.

I turned to Bryleif and hushed my tone down a bit. Leaning in close I told her how I had defeated Alduin and was now searching for something. A bit tipsy, she said:

"What exactly would that be surrrrr?" she slurred. Head spinning around a bit. Eventually her chin ended up on her arm, where she lay it on the wooden table.

"…A Dragon." I harshly whispered.

She woke up a bit, surprised and puzzled. Eyes wide and eyebrows arched upwards.

"What?"

"Hey, you don't need to know all the details. I trusted Delphine when she said you were a guy who knew his stuff."

"Did you call me a man? And who is Delphine? You mean Delfis? I haven't seen that stud in a loooong time if you know what I mean." she sneered.

"Oh, sorry! My mistake. My head is, you know. Taken too many hits in the skull with fighting Dragons or Bandits and all." I faked. She calmed down a bit, but looked somewhat hurt.

"Well, I have a contact up in Eastmarch. I think he's gone to Winterhold, the Divines know why."

"Thanks. Know where he might be?"

"It's a girl…and SHE might be somewhere at the college. She always was fascinated with magic, trying to show off with some spell or gimmick she had learned."

"Great, thanks for the tips. See you soon!" I began to get up when Bryleif grabbed my wrist. She looked up at me with pleading eyes.

"W-what's wrong?" I warily asked.

"Do you think I'm…you know. TOO manly? Dalvory tells me I need to loosen up, I'm acting like a drunken man-"

"Bryleif…be yourself. You're beautiful the way you are. Delfis saw that didn't he?" I replied. She scoffed and said,

"Yeah well it was a one-night stand. We became friends after that…but I do think he saw the woman in me during our passionate lovemaking."

"Yeah okay, that's a bit too much that I heard. Cut that dirty mouth back a bit Bryleif."

"But I thought you said be myself?!" she retorted. She was sounding like a childish girl eager to make herself seem older.

"Yeah, well. Skulls taken too many hits in the head. Remember, you're beautiful the way you are. I for one think so."

I stood up and walked out of the Ragged Flagon. She was in a state of shock, until she drooped down a bit feeling embarrassed. Vax came over in long strides, he came right up to her and asked what I had said. He seemed to comfort her way more than before after the talk. He even put a hand to her arm, and she grabbed it thankfully. Bryleif looked over to the door to the Ragged Flagon, and she smiled wide, a single tear rolling down her right eye, sliding down her blushing cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3: Yer' a Wizerd' Travis

Travis's Tale II

Chapter 3: Yer' a Wizerd Traviz!

-**Returning to the College of Winterhold, I now seek out Mirabelle. Hopefully she can inform me on the students here, which I hope one will be the informant Bryleif spoke with me about.-**

Travis braved the cold, and he marched up the ragged bridge to the College. It was a far drop down, and thankfully Travis had gone through this trek before. Almost slipping off the side where the Bridge was heavily damaged, he grabbed a hold of the cold stone floor of the bridge and he proceeded to half crawl, half stumble his way quickly off the Bridge and onto the College's grounds. Seeing the familiar statue of the powerful mage in the center of the courtyard, he proceeded to jog through the snow and into the Hall of Elements.

"Excuse me but who are you?" a gruff voice ordered. Travis froze in his place and turned towards the Arch Mage's door. A wise looking Dunmer Arch Mage stood there, arms crossing her chest. She smiled after a brief moment of silence and then said,

"Well if it isn't the newest student in the College, and Dragonborn if the stories are true."

"Arch Mage Aren! Good to meet you again, do you know where Mirabelle is?"

"…Who?"

Travis sighed in exasperation and asked the Arch Mage for the Master Wizard.

"Ah, Miros. Yes, he seems to be in the Arcaneum speaking with Urah."

"Thank you! I bid you a good evening Arch Mage."

"Please, call me Saven." she laughed. I waved a good-bye to her and proceeded to climb the stairs to the Arcaneum. There appeared to be a commotion inside. Rushing forward I saw a circle of a handful of students and a few teachers. A man in a purple robe was holding a dagger up to a High-Elf man. He was being held back by an Orc Woman and a student.

"SAY ONE MORE THING ABOUT RESTORATION MAGIC AGAIN! I DARE YOU!" the man yelled. He jabbed the dagger in the air like a madman. Over in the corner, a glowing ball of green light was seen. The student pleaded with the High-Elf to ignore the man's threat,

"Niryer, ignore him! IF you fight back you can get kicked out of the College sir! Collen, please put the dagger away!" the Nord woman said. Collen responded with a bitter refusal,

"I swear I'll gut you too Onmeh! Restoration Magic is perfectly valid, I could slice you open and have you feeling better than ever in a few minutes- never underestimate this valid school of magic! I've seen the notes, the hushed whispering, all of it! ALL OF-" but the man never finished, seeing how the green ball was shot right into his back. He froze up, paralyzed, and fell forwards like a statue. The invisible figure's spell wore off as she stood up. It was Drevis! In her…female form! Ta-da!

"Niryer, I'll do the same to you if you don't calm down."

"Why don't you just cast Harmony and end this chaos." Onmeh asked. I walked forwards, sheathing my Deadric Warhammer. The Orc woman was relieved but shocked at the same time.

"Dragonborn! You're here!" she squealed. I chuckled and sat down next to Collen's paralyzed body. He tried smiling at me as a hello, I patted him on the back.

"Collen, don't get so worked up. I think we can forget about this though, just a small misunderstanding. Thank you handling the situation before I could Drevis."

Awkward silence…until Drevis spoke up. The Dunmer woman scowled a bit as she asked who Drevis was. Onmeh, the initiate who had also joined around the time I had entered the College hugged Niryer a bit. He didn't shrug her off, but he did have a puzzled look on his face. Urah stepped forwards and tried to defuse the awkward situation.

"Ah, Dragonborn. I think you may be confused. Anyhow, um, Miss Neloren- is who you might be confused with. Her name is Dreva."

"My apology Drevah! Excellent work though with this whole dispute. Um…does anyone here know where Miros is?"

Niryer spoke up,

"I see our good Master Wizard in the Hall of Countenance. Or was it the Hall of Attainment? Forgive my memory Dragonborn."

"Please, call me Traviz I told the people." I thanked them and went up to the frozen roof of the College to make my way to the Hall of Countenance. Finally I found Miros, he was leaning forwards on the well thing on the top floor, staring into the puddle of magic. I was about to greet him, when a scantily clad Wood Elf surrounded in a green robe- well the blanket of a bed actually- sauntered over next to Miros. The two stared at each longingly, and then Miros leaned in and kissed the girl. She kissed back, and the two then began to make out more and they stumbled back into a room. Traviz, feeling a bit awkward, sneaked his way downstairs, avoiding the moans and grunts in the other rooms. He crept down the stairs to the ground level.

"Whew. That was close. Better wait a bit then fit hose two are going at it." Travis thought out loud. It was feeling a bit creepy in this place, so he felt better when he spoke out loud.

"Yeah well, you learn to ignore them." a female voice replied back. Traviz's heart leapt out of his body, that's how startled he was. Out of a room came a Breton girl. She was wearing Apprentice robes and was leaning up against the wall of a doorway. Traviz gathered himself up again and said hello.

"Hello there? I'm Traviz, Dragonborn and newest student to the College. Who are you?" he asked warily.

"I'm Paradise." she replied. She seemed excited now that she had someone to talk to. It showed, especially when she replied back lightning quick, eyes wide and smile big.

"That's a nice name. Sorry but I don't think we've met."

"By the Divines, its you! Itsyouitsyou! Dragonborn! I heard you signed up here so I came also., but you only stayed her for a little bit before you left. HAW. You look amazing."

Traviz laughed a little warily. He backed up a bit, but then decided not to, it would probably show disrespect to his "fan."

"I've heard so much about you, news doesn't travel here as quick as it does to other places- but defeating Alduin?! HAW! That must have been amazing! You're my idol mister Dragonborn. You look I just like the descriptions. You know I was a bit wary at first when you came down here, but HAW! When you spoke I KNEW it was really you. Wanna see a trick?" she merrily asked.

Traviz nodded, feeling uncomfortable. She jumped up into the air and shot small sparks out of her hands. They flew up into the air and then exploded into different colors. Those mini fireworks spelled out the name "TRAVIZ."

"Wow that's amazing! I've never seen that before!" Traviz exclaimed. It really was magnificent.

"HAW! HAW! HAW! He actually liked it!" Paradise squealed. Traviz then had a sudden realization. This was…Bryleif's contact?

"Do you by any chance know Bryleif?" Traviz asked.

"Oh yeah…oh…yeah…ummmm…I guess you need my help?" Paradise slowly asked. She went serious, and pulled her hood down, revealing her beauty. She was quite fetching, but Traviz only had one woman in mind. The sexy dragoness known as Odahviing. He had frequently yelled out her name during the travel to Riften and the College, but she never came. It was quite disheartening.

"Okay, I'm looking for a Dragon. Red scaled, and she's a female."

"Wow, pretty detailed…details." Paradise remarked sarcastically.

"Hey she's a Dragon, I don't know everything about her."

The two walked out of the Hall and into the courtyard. She pointed out towards the West.

"Red Dragons like Red. Solitude, reports from my friends in the city say a Red Dragon is constantly swooping down and stealing livestock. And she's a fierce one too, killed at the least half the guard and is harassing the Imperial Camps there. You know…perfect time for a Stormcloak raid. And they don't take kindly to any dragon." Paradise warned. Traviz stood next to her for awhile, and the two spent their time just staring into the now, night sky. Paradise then spun around and attacked Traviz with kisses and groping. He fell to the snow and she tried to have her way with him. He dragon-shouted her off of him, getting up in time to catch her in her arms as she fell to the ground.

"Sorry but I have another in mind." Traviz panted.

"Who?!" Paradise pleaded. Traviz dropped her into the snow, where she replied with a high pitched squeal. He then sprinted away to the bridge, now on his quest to travel to Solitude.


	4. Chapter 4: Hall of Vagina (And MM FF)

Travis's Tale II

Chapter 4: Hall of Vagina

**(PRE-DAWNGUARD fyi)**

**Not a big fan of the DLC to be honest.**

Traviz braved the harsh tundra of the north and journeys onwards through the tall snow and cold winds, sleeping only when he knew he was utterly alone. He passed quite a few dangerous locations he'd heard of, such as Duskglow Crevice by Dawnstar (which he also avoided due to the rumor that the people of Dawnstar's dreams were being corrupted and nightmares occurred every night.) Or even passing by the notorious Fort Dunstad, overrun with bandits hosting Skeever cage-fighting matches. By the Divines this area of Skyrim was cursed with the cold hand of death.

"Ugh, this blasted blizzard is too much for me to handle. I need to set up camp for the night." Travis yelled out loud. Again, talking to himself out loud calmed his nerves a bit. He chose to dig a shallow foxhole in the snow and survive the freezing night by toughing it out. He was the Dragonborn of course. Fire coursed through his veins due to his dragon soul. So he took to using his Daedric Warhammer to dig himself a hole and he huddled up in a fetal position within the foxhole, constantly trying to warm himself. But the freezing temperatures and blind snow caught up to him and Traviz began to dwell on the thought of going to sleep. He was so…so so tired. Hypothermia seemed to be miles away, however it was creeping up on his body as he helplessly lay in his foxhole and started to snore.

…

"Kepper Carso. We've found this man outside, wielding a demonic Warhammer. He seemed to be sleeping in a foxhole hastily dug in the snow near our cabin…poor fool probably didn't know any better." a female Breton spoke.

Keeper Carso looked over Traviz's unconscious body. Luckily he was still breathing, and the warmth of the cabin had rejuvenated him some. Traviz lay on a wooden table, candles surrounding him. He heard the voices and woke in a sleep stupor. Keeper Carso stepped back saying,

"Woah woah. Hold it right there! You have some explaining to do."

Traviz held his forehead in a slight pain. He spun around and dangled his legs off the table. It wasn't until his cold muscles began to warm again, that he realized he was naked! His bare ass was on the wooden table, and he saw his gear next to him clumsily piled into a strange heap. Looking down, his flaccid penis clung to his right thigh, and he winced in pain as his back seemed to crack a few bones. The pain quickly turned to pleasure as his back felt incredibly better after that small stretch. Traviz looked up and saw the strangest sight ever. The large cabin, was filed to the brim with completely nude nords, bretons, or elves. Adjusting his eyes to the sudden brightness, he saw Keeper Carso gripping the back of a Wood Elf woman's head, and thrust ding his hips into her face. Eyes all focused on Traviz. Traviz looked in shock and utter awe and Carso smacked his sagging balls onto her wet chin once more, and he grunted as his penis ejaculated into her mouth. He let her head go, much to her thanks, as she fell back panting heavily and wiping the white slime from her face, only to lick it off her hand and swallow it.

"What the?" Traviz remarked. He looked around the room and saw two Nords upwards fucking a Breton woman as she holwed in pleasure, both her anus and vagina getting penetrated. Looking over to the corner, there was a Nord woman getting fucked as she leaned over a wooden table, plates scattered everywhere. A High Elf was busy slamming his think dick into her cervix, sighing in utter pleasure as his dick plunged deeply into her warm and smooth vaginal area, the liquids lubricating and surrounding his cock, stimulating the nerves all around his think member.

Traviz's dick began to swell, and it rose a bit, enough to see the head over his strong thigh. The orgy in the room wasn't just left to straight couples, there were men passionately anally penetrating each other while embracing each other's bodies warmly. Woman who eating each other out, lapping and stabbing their tongues into each other's mouths or vagina's, panting and moaning like animals. Keeper Carso turned to them , his enormous white and pink dick throbbing and pulsing.

"Go! Love each other as Stendarr commands! Go!" he encouraged. He grabbed the ankle of a woman who was on her belly and tits orally pleasuring her dark elf partner. Draging her across the floor, he grabbed her ass and raised it with one strong arm. He positioned himself and jabbed his dick's head into her anal orifice, sending her into a writhing orgasm. Fucking her until her ass began to turn red and raw, he ejaculated again and threw her away to the side, only for her body to be attacked by other woman.

"What in Talos's name is going on here?!" Traviz barked over the moans of ecstasy. Keeper Carso glared at him with fiery eyes, and he yelled,

"You! You have no business here, unless you revoke your weapon and join in the will of Stendarr!"

"W-what?!" Traviz bewilderingly asked.

It took a few moments, and a good look at the orgy around him, for him to abandon his Daedric Warhammer and join the sex-fest. He hopped in front of a nord woman who was getting fucked doggy-style, her hair pulled back. Her back and neck arched painfully, but she was screaming in pleasure, and with her wide open mouth- Traviz slid his long and thick member into her wet mouth. The mouth instinctively clamped shut on his dick, and he began to mouth fuck her. She howled and moaned with her full mouth, while Traviz silently grimaced, as his sensitive head rubbed up against the roof of her mouth and into her throat. It wasn't long before he came viscous, warm cumonto her face. So much erupted from his dick that his penis slid around her face as he tried to bob it away from her hungry mouth. He was grabbed by the shoulders by two feminine hands, and Traviz fell backwards onto the rough floor. Looking at his feet, he saw a dark elf woman with the most biggest boobs he had ever seen. She slid those massive, comically large jugs right onto his slick and hot dick, and she grabbed his square shaped head with her dry lips. Traviz jumped upwards using his pelvis, and his dick began to get tity-fucked by the dark elf woman, while his big head began to get suckled on. A stumbling Breton woman fell down onto his chest, and she instinctively placed her anus on his mouth. Traviz began to lick and kiss the hole, and she banged her fist on the floor in lust. He grabbed her hips, raised her a bit and made long licks with his tongue from her sopping anus to her dripping vagina. She hopped back onto his mouth and he licked her until she squirted quite loudly right into his mouth. At the same time a man had climbed and hovered over his legs and he mouthfucked the dark elf, she stimulating Traviz's dick with her large purple jugs. Traviz came one more time right onto her chin and breasts, as the woman he was cunt-licking fell off and fainted from the pleasure. Her body was attacked by two men, the High Elf and Carso, and she was sideways fucked in her vagina, Carso's thick dick slowly sliding through her thighs and corking her wet vagina while the High Elf from before was fucking the inside of her cheek.

Traviz dragged himself by his arms out of the orgy, grabbed his gear and went downstairs. He was starting to put his gear on, when he saw a Vampire tied up by her wrists and legs on the wall. The tired woman looked up, but her ferocious animal eyes and aura appeared instantly. She spread her pale legs a bit, revealing a clean shaven and dripping wet pussy. The noises from above had driven her to her animal orgasm continuously.

"What are you waiting for stud?" the male Vampire whispered, with the same cold and dark tone. Traviz stood up, smiled a bit, and made use of a torn rag from upstiars to gag her mouth. Her grabbed her hands and gripped them, like a lover. She gripped back, her hands cold and warm- stuck in the middle of life and undeath. Slowly moving his engorged but slick penis to her wonderfully tight pussy, he thrust and felt her walls break away for him. Blood leaked from her vagina and lubricated his entry even more. The smell of her own blood drove her insane, and she viciously mumbled and bit through her gag. Traviz ignored this, closed his eyes and rested his head on her left nipple. Sniffing the pale thing, and then taking it into his wet mouth and sucking on it, he began to fuck her even faster and slightly harder. She began to moan and whine in intervals, usually when he thrust in and then slowly pulled out. Finally Traviz came one last time, and his wet dick slipped out from her tight cunt. Blood and semen fell out, and the vampire breathed heavily through her gag. Traviz planted a deep and loving kiss through her lag, and she felt her tongue lick through the gag at his mouth. Traviz pulled away and dressed himself, after cleaning his dick and mouth with some water and wine from the small table next to the vampire.

"Well that fun. See ya." Traviz hastily whispered. He snuck out of the orgy and ran outside. He had made a quick oath, and he left his Daedric Warhammer in the Hall. Now, all Traviz had was a small steel dagger, crafted from the finest smith in Skyrim- Eurland Grey-mane. Clutching it with fervor, he made his way away from the large cabin and to Morthal.


	5. Chapter 5: Morthal

Travis's Tale II

Chapter 5:

**-Encounter with Vigilant of Stendarr group located near Morthal…odd people. Continuing on odyssey to the West. Been braving the icy wrath of the North, but all will be okay when I come upon the sunny Solitude. However to do that, I'm going to take a rest at Morthal.- **

Travis hoofed his way in his heavy Steel Plate Armor, his Skyforge Steel Dagger sheathed at his waist. The dagger had been created by Eurland Gray-Mane, however Traviz had not joined The Companions while in Whiterun. He had simply saved Eurland's son from the Thalmor- and was repaid with a fine blade. Finally Traviz entered the Hold Capital of Morthal.

"Inn…inn." Traviz wearily whispered out loud. He took a few steps, dragging the shoulder-pack he had that contained the gear he collected (apparel, potions, food, ingredients, and misc. items). Finally he approached Highmoon Hall and collapsed. His armor clanking onto the dirt path, his mouth open and eyes rolled up in relief.

…

"Looks like he's coming to. Throw some chilled mead onto his face." a voice commanded. It sounded feminine, and had a bit of a far-western accent to it. The mead was thrown by pail onto Traviz's face and it swept down into his sinuses. Snorting violently and grasping for anything he lurched upwards and tried wiping the cold beverage off of his face. His gauntlets were off, and his skin felt cold and leathery. Teeth chattering, Traviz looked about his tavern room and basked in the warmth. Goat Horn candles hung from the ceiling, and a warm bed was under his armored torso. Robotically turning around and getting up from his bed, he was met by a Redguard woman. She put a hand to his steel plate chest and craned her neck backwards, at the same time urging him back into bed.

"Woah there friend. Rest up, you look exhausted. Lurbuk, fetch him some warm mead this time."

Traviz blinked his wet eyes a bit, they stung from the mead- but he put a hand up and replied,

"No no, it's fine. I have some drinks of my own in my gear-pack."

The Orc called Lurbuk, shrugged and walked out of the room. The Redguard woman raised an eye. She crouched down a bit to pick up the pail that Lurbuk just dropped unceremoniously onto the ground. Traviz looked up and caught a full view of her dark pigmented breasts. The gap in between twisted a bit as one arm reached down to grab the pail's handle. Traviz had enough time to move his head back away from the woman's cleavage. The woman got up with a huff and said,

"Well you seem to be an adventurer. Sorry but we don't have your pack. I think it's still outside. Oh, and if you don't mind- it's ten gold for the room."

Smiling she retreated back and entered the main room. Walking to the counter she started to wipe at it with a small white cloth. Traviz shook his head, found his gauntlets and put them back on his hands. Walking out he paid the woman and jogged outside. It was nighttime. He had entered Morthal at the start of the afternoon. Some guards sauntered by, and Traviz asked if they saw a medium sized gear-pack on the ground. None had a clue where it was. Looking around at the small hold, Traviz noticed the burned down house. It was giving him the creeps, so he backed off- right into a person.

"Oh pardon me ma'am…." Traviz gawked. A seductive woman dressed in a very raveling garb was playfully smirking at him. She was puffing her chest out a bit to reveal her ample breasts, and when Traviz spun around she brought her tits right up to his chin and nuzzled against his front. Traviz didn't respond. He plainly asked her to back off, while also inching backwards. _She's playing it too easy. I've seen her kind before, they're total sluts. _he thought to himself. Making a face, she backed off and then sniffed. Eyes going wide, the Brunette was taken aback a bit. She gave him a puzzled look before asking,

"I'm sorry but you have a certain scent to you. If you don't mind me asking…did you do something with a certain person?"

"That was the most vague thing I've ever heard. Sorry but what is your question? Oh, have you seen a gear-pack around?"

The brunette smirked, and gestured to a house. She smugly responded,

"Oh maybe I did find a worn out pack on the ground. It weighed a ton…of course I wouldn't know that for sure."

Traviz crossed his arms. He took the bait and accompanied the sexy woman to her house. Entering, a man was at the fireplace slowly stirring a Cooking Spit. He puzzlingly looked at Traviz.

"Hroggar dear. This strapping fellow is searching for his pack. Do you know where it possibly could be?" she said in a motherly tone.

Hroggar silently walked over to the corner of the room, where the pack was. He grabbed it, and hefted the thing over to the woman. Traviz grinned as he went through his gear, feeling good knowing everything was still there. He slowly spun towards the woman. She was smiling. And looking down. He hadn't noticed her moving behind him, and when he gazed at her pale face- she let drop her sultry clothing to reveal a pale and model body.


	6. Chapter 6: Rejected hard

Travis's Tale II

Chapter 6: Rejected hard

Swiftly spinning around once in the air, and then whip lashing his leg around- he tornado kicked the naked woman and sent her sprawling into the wall. It had been her eyes that exposed her secret. The vampire stood up, and somehow used her powers to make a gothic looking gown of darkness from the shadows within the house. She began to float, and a red energy surrounded her. Cocking her head at Hroggar, the red energy pierced into his chest and sucked the life from him. Now a draugr-husk, Hroggar fell to the ground and withered. The Vampire on the other hand glowed with power, and she fired an extreme ray of red energy at Traviz. He side-stepped and cast a Spectral Bow spell. The bow and quiver appeared, and Traviz deftly notched a bound arrow at the Vampire. She fired a gout of hot flames at Traviz, and his arrow went wildly flying through the house, hitting her in the shoulder. Enraged, she howled and fired a bolt of electricity at Traviz. He was struck by it, and his armor conducted the blast. Traviz flew across the house, right into the front door- where his shocked armor landed in the water outside. The entire source lit up for a split second, only to drown out as quickly as it had come. The smell of cooked fish was everywhere, as the charred salmon and other fish floated up to the top. Guards surrounded the house.

"By the eight!" one belted out. Traviz wanted to punch him because of the guard's neglect of Talos- the ninth divine.

"Citizens! Go home and lock your doors!" a veteran guard commanded. He unsheathed his blade and took cover behind a barrel. Falion from the other house, stormed outside. The Vampire then floated out, the evening enriching her. She smiled hungrily, and then fired a bolt at Falion to suck up his life-force. The mage deflected the blast with a powerful ward, and with a cry of anger he fired an Ice spike at her. The Guards began to surround the house now, all crying out "Vampire!" or "You think you can take me?!"

Traviz stood up from the water. Through his clouded eyes, he made out the figure of a Guard get stabbed in the chest by a fellow guard. The vampire was manipulating the men. A female Nord guard ran up at the manipulated one- and she smacked her war hammer into his head. The man fell down into the snow, unconscious. Traviz cast his Spectral Bow spell again. Notching an arrow, he looked about and saw the Guards cowering behind wooden cover, only for them to be blown away by a bolt of lightning or a ball of flames. Traviz glared at the vampire, this was one he had never fought before. But they all could die, and Traviz intended for her to. Falion summoned a Storm Atronarch, and it fired it's bolt of lightning only to be blown up when the bolt struck the vampire's own electric shot. Surely and swiftly, Traviz raised the Spectral Bow and shut on eye. He aimed for the floating vampire's head, and let the arrow go.

Everything went slow then. The arrow slowly maneuvered through the crowd and continued straight to Alva, the vampire. She spun her head, and her wicked smile went to a look of pure horror. Trying to turn, she managed to spin her bad shoulder- but this move exposed her right temple, and the arrow crashed through her skull and into her brain. She died then and there, clumsily falling to the ground and turning to mystic ash. The manipulated guards fell to the ground too- however they stood up fine after. Falion the mage began to bring healing potions and boiled wine from his house, to help the ill guards. Traviz trudged out of the muddy water and grabbed his gear. He took out a cracked bottle of Black-Briar Reserve, and took a swig. Spitting it out, he retorted:

"Ah! Bleugh! Bloeuuuuuuugh! Ugh, tastes like horse piss."

His scorched and charred Steel Plate armor was ugly to look at. So he went to a burned down house, and began to strip. Once in his undergarments, he spun around to get a green robe out- only to see the ghost of a little girl puzzlingly looking up at him. Traviz yelped in fear and smacked into the cold wall. His skin was seared with the icy burn of frozen snow and ice- and he quickly dived forwards to pour something on his chilled back. Looking up at the ghost girl, she smiled and then disappeared.

"This town of fucking crazy!" Traviz exclaimed. He put the robe on, went to the bottom of his gear bag and took out some gloves and fur-lined boots. A carriage came in to town just then, dropping off some nobles looking to speak with the Jarl. Traviz sighed in relief and waited for the Nobles to leave, before he hopped in himself. The driver looked at him and exasperatingly sighed.

"Where'll it be?" he asked, his voice was a bit calmer though. Traviz guessed he had years of experience in this job, claming the client down, making a good first impression, and then delivering them to their destination and leaving without a single word.

"Solitude." Traviz panted in relief.

The driver coughed, and then pulled on the reins of his horse, spinning the carriage around.

"Ever been to Solitude? Wonderful weather there, capital of Skyrim." the driver remarked. Traviz thrust a handful of gold septims to the driver and asked if he would stay quiet for the duration of the ride. The driver chuckled. Traviz was beginning to despise this man.

…

The carriage arrived at the farm that served as a stable also. Merrily laughing, Traviz gave a hearty tip to the driver, red faced from laughter. The driver took another swig of Argonian Bloodwine and waved the coins away. The man stopped laughing for a moment, only to begin giggling madly once more. Traviz couldn't resist laughing also- and the two once again broke out into a fit of fist pounding merriment. It was a moment later where Traviz fell out of the carriage, tired from the laughter. The driver was still laughing when he began to drive away- but his joy turned to horror as he steered the cart to the edge of the road. The momentum carried the cart forwards and propped the horse's rump- where it neighed in distress. The cart pushed the driver and horse off of the road and down to the rocks and sea below. Traviz saw all of this and started to laugh again…only to stop and frantically run to the edge of the road. Before he could reach it though, an armed escort motorcade of two carriages, five horsemen, 10 Imperial Soldiers, and a prisoner cage-cart rolled across the road. Traviz had to stop in his tracks, and he looked to the cage.

Inside was an old Nord man, who seemed to be dead, a Khajit woman who was in a corner with her legs up to her chest, and a strange burned man with a wild look in his eyes.

"I saw her! I saw clear as day, by Kynareth this beast-woman has the ability of flight! I saw it!" the burned man yelled, in sheer amazement. The leader of the horsemen ordered for the man to be shut up. An Imperial soldier on horse, rode up the cart and thrust his sword into the burned man's chest, only to pull it out and sheath it again. The man lay crumpled on the floor of the cage, bleeding out. The Khajit woman kicked him away from her, and Traviz saw the concealed knife she was keeping hidden between her legs and chest. He also noticed the tattoo she had on her left leg's calf. It was a black hand print. _Dark Brotherhood? _Traviz wondered. The dying man whispered out,

"Dr-dragon…crater." before he slumped more to the ground and died for good.

"Move along citizen." one Imperial ordered, and the motorcade began to go once again, up the road to Solitude.

Traviz clenched his fists. His love was at Dragontooth Crater…and something was wrong. He could sense it.


	7. Chapter 7: Finality

Travis's Tale II

Chapter 7: Dragon Bridge

**-Finally, the time has arrived where what I seek will be found. Crossing through the town of Dragon Bridge, where I rested in the Four-Shields Tavern. I'll be making my way to Dragontooth Crater once I have the chance, until then though I'll ret and recover. Maybe even visit the Blacksmith to get myself some new armor.-**

Traviz rolled over in his sleep. He was having a vivid nightmare where the vampire from Morthal was seducing him, but then her face turned bat-like and ghoulish and she crunched her teeth into his neck. Blood was going everywhere, and Traviz was trying to yell- but his voice was gone.

"AAAGH!"

Faida, the Nord innkeep knocked at his door.

"Hey! Everything alright in there?"

Traviz drank some Mead on a table next to his bed, and then placed the empty bottle on the table. Faida had poked her head through the door and blurted out,

"That'll be extra!"

She then shut the door and went back to managing the bar. Traviz decided to get some fresh air, so he put on his black robes instead of the green ones- and then put some fur-lined boots on. Grabbing his pack and leaving the gold for the mead on the wooden table, he set out. Faida was cleaning the counter with a dishcloth, when she mumbled out a half-hearted good-bye. Traviz murmured back and left the inn. Walking outside with a well-rested stride, Traviz smiled and shifted the gear-pack's strap on his shoulder so it supported the pack more. The sky was darkening as the evening swept in again. Traviz groaned, he hated the darkness. The Dwarven Ruins housed Falmer, that dwelled within the deep and dark underground regions of Skyrim. IT was absolutely horrid traveling through the cave systems the Falmer adopted from their Dwarven Slavers.

Traviz grabbed his Skyforge Steel Dagger from his Gear Pack, and placed it on his waist in a sheath. It didn't do him much good, seeing how he had already been using spells to defend himself, a favorite was the silent and deadly Spectral Bow with Bound Arrows. "Soul Shooting" as Traviz referred to it. The Soul Gems he had on him would glow as another soul was captured, denied an afterlife. It was grim work, but paid off in the end when he needed to recharge an enchanted weapon or equipment. However, before continuing on his way to make ground to Dragontooth Crater, he heard a horse nay. To his left, Traviz was flabbergasted to see a spectral being riding an equally chilling spectral ghost ride by. The being was riding across the bridge towards Traviz. The man on the horse had it's head missing! Traviz began to freak out, and he stumbled backwards. He regained his courage though, and stood his ground in the middle of the road. Traviz unsheathed his dagger and held it ready. When the Headless Horseman finally charged Traviz, he swung the dagger and it seemed to slide against the sturdy ghost horse. It neighed in protest and seemed to falter. The horseman stayed strong and rode on. A split second later, the Headless Horseman halted to a stop and spun around. Traviz spun around also, and backed up- expecting a fight like when he fought the other spirits of spiritual tombs. The Horseman held there for what seemed like an hour. Traviz also held his posture, expecting another charge and maybe a swipe from that weapon the spirit had on it's back.

"Who dares disturb my rest?" the man said. His voice was extremely unnerving. Traviz stuttered but then he replied in a slightly shrill voice,

"I, Traviz Bluefront. Dragonborn of Old!"

The Horseman spurred his horse towards Traviz, and his mighty mare gracefully vaulted over Traviz and landed behind him. Traviz spun around and fired a ball of flames at the Horseman. The ball swept through the spirit and flew off to smash into a tree, lighting it on fire. The Horseman raised a hand, and the fire was smothered immediately by an known force. He then balled his right hand into a fist, and Traviz felt his entire body completely melt. His strong legs quivered and his entire form seemed to turn to jelly. Falling onto his hands and knees, Traviz groaned loudly. A change had just occurred within him, and as his vision returned to him he looked at his arms. The clothe and skin itself had just become intangible. His eyes went wide and his mouth hung open. Only once did this happen before, when Traviz learned a strange shout. It allowed his body to become "_Ethereal_." The shout had caused his body to feel incredibly strange and he didn't feel like _himself_. He waited for the shout to wear off, and he made haste with Lydia to High Hrothgar. Arngeir welcomed him with open arms. After explaining the situation to him, Arngeir's face hung glumly before he responded with these dark words:

"Be careful Dragonborn…there once used to be another Master of the Voice such as myself and my fellow Masters. He had persevered in learning the most vile of the shouts, one of them being…well the one you are talking about. I fear to even say it, as I myself would become as ghostly as a Guardian Spirit. Heed me Dragonborn, this Master tried to expert the shout you have used, ignoring the warnings and continuing with the shout. We tried to stop him, however he let the shout consume him, and it never truly wore off. His mortal body ceased to exist, and he spent the rest of his time as a spirit. You may have more control and power over the Dragon Language than us Dragonborn…but listen to me when I say that that shout brings nothing but the corruption of the body and the decay of the mind."

Traviz, now, was experiencing the same effects as the "Become Ethereal" shout. He began to yell in fear, afraid that the Horsemen would now never change him back. He patted and swatted at the ground and his own body. Despite his form, the ground seemed to be a faint warmth when he felt it. And the various pats he did upon his own body were near non-existent to the feel. However the hand would strike something solid, his chest- and it'd cease to move any farther.

"What did you do to me spirit!?"

The Horsemen remained silent. He began to turn around, but Traviz drew his blade and charged at the man. He stabbed the dagger into the Horseman's back, but was thrown off with a violent smack. His dagger had been deflected from the Steel Plate Armor the Horseman wore. He fell to the ground and groaned in anger. The Horseman then got off his mare, and too out his two-handed steel battle-axe. He, with one hand, held the weapon above his head before slamming the bottom of the handle onto the cobble path. The ground rumbled. Traviz was about to charge him, when a guard saw the spirit and screamed in fear. The Horseman threw his battle-axe with one arm at the guard, and it smashed into the man. The guard flew backwards into the ground- dead as the spectral battle-axe lay lodged inside his chest cavity. The Horseman somehow had the battle-axe return to his hand, and he gripped it surely with both ghostly palms.

"Finality." it said.

Traviz, somehow knowing he could never defeat this…abomination- sheathed his dagger. He glared at the Horseman in anger and shame.

"Kneel." the Horseman commanded. Traviz denied this command, but his spectral body then bent to the will of the Horseman and he knelt down on one knee.

"Grr! Damnit! Argh…" Traviz seethed. The Horseman seemed to chuckle, before taking his battle-axe and smashing the head down onto Traviz. Everything felt cold then…and the world turned to darkness.

…

Traviz had shut his eyes when the blade came down, but when no force came down upon him- he opened them. Above him was a woman in Hide Armor and white hair. She had an Iron Sword as a weapon, and it was deflecting the spectral battle-axe's blow. She too, was ghostly just like the Horseman. Laughing the woman proudly shouted,

"Another soul you wish to snatch Ragnar? I thought Knights were to protect the people?"

The Horseman raised his battle-axe, bringing it back closer to him. He set the blade on the ground by the bottom of it's hilt again- and in the same chilling voice he responded with,

"As the Bards tell it, I'm a Brigand."

The woman chuckled, before she swung her blade at him. It cut through Ragnar's torso, and he shouted in pain- however no wound was seen. Recovering just as quickly as it had occurred, Ragnar regained his form and began to walk towards the woman.

"Tonight, you die by my blade _Matilda_. The Dead fear the dead."

Matilda the woman, crouched into a defensive stance,

"Let's dance once again. Last time your pretty head seemed to have lost it's place."

Traviz looked in shock as the two spirits clashed. The sword would be blocked by the large battle-axe, and the large battle-axe would narrowly miss her body. Traviz stood up and watched. Matilda, then countered a swipe by Ragnar, and then thrust her blade into him. It went through one side and came clean out the other. Ragnar seemed to gasp in pain, but he then used his body to move backwards and let the blade run out. Matilda growled in anger, and she swiped at him. Ragnar spun a full 360 degrees, before he smashed his battle-axe's head into her back. Matilda fell forwards, screaming in agony. A second later she got back up like the wound never was inflicted. The sound of fighting led people to come out of their homes, and they shockingly watched the scene unfold. Guards came to stop the battle, but a field of energy stopped them from getting in. The spectral horse had ceased to exist at that moment. Traviz was caught inside the field.

"Best watch your life mortal! A handsome young man like yourself would prove to be a valuable loss to the living." Matilda said in a thick ancient Nord accent. Ragnar yelled when she addressed Traviz, and he swung his blade at her shoulder. She dodged and countered by stabbing her blade into his arm. One arm fell away from the battle-axe and Ragnar seemed to crumple. Before he could recover, Matilda took her blade and thrust it downwards into his body. He slumped over with a sigh of pain and relief- and then he disappeared. Matilda sheathed her sword and the field went away. Traviz was frozen in place. She looked to her left, and the crowd gasped in horror as the Headless Horseman appeared at the end of Dragon Bridge. He was atop his mare, and was glaring at Matilda with his non-existent head.

"One day, I'll best you love." Ragnar whispered in a deep and scary growl. Matilda laughed and responded with,

"One day you'll warm my bed with me in Sovnguarde, ser Ragnar."

The Horseman reared backwards in surprise, but he then stayed thee pondering her words. He then spun his mare around and went across Dragon Bridge only to disappear halfway across. Matilda turned to Traviz and winked, before she disappeared herself. Seeing Traviz as a scourge, the crowd began to resent him- affiliating him with the spiritual fight. One guard managed to sputter out,

"Best leave stranger."

Traviz heeded his call and continued on his way to Dragontooth Crater.


	8. Chapter 8: The ORDAH

Travis's Tale II

Chapter 8: The ORDAH

**-Passing Harmugstahl I venture to Dragontooth Crater. I am so close, I can feel the heat from her almost…mayhap I might try to claim her.-**

Traviz slung his gear pack over his shoulder once more and broke into a run to the location. He was following the dirt path that led into the place, and his boots would scrape against the ground- particles of dirt flying behind his feet as they kicked up with each eager step. He saw the stone Watchtower, and halted. Something reeked of death and it unsettled him. Dropping his pack to the ground, hastily hiding it- but not before getting out a few potions and unsheathing his elegant dagger- Traviz ran full speed. He passed a pile of gross remains on the floor. Blood and charred dirt was under his feet, and when he saw the first toasted body the nose he possessed shrunk upwards in disgust.

"Wux geou nurti gjahall ve!" a ferocious voice yelled. A large gout of flame and an equally infernal roar was shot out. An Imperial Soldier flew out from the rocks ahead and smashed into the ground. His skin and armor were scorched. Traviz rolled towards the Watchtower and clambered inside.

"Run! We cannot best it!" someone pleaded. The voice turned to a gargle as a sword went through the man's chest. An Imperial Officer pulled out the bloody blade and motioned for the Archers to fire. An Orc Archer growled hungrily and shot an arrow into the crimson dragon's flank. It screamed and burned the Orc alive. The Officer had on the Heavy Imperial Armor, including the Spartan-ish helmet. However the normal red colors of the cloth were replaced with Blue-and-Black stripes.

"Deny this creature the ability to breath! Mages!" the Officer screamed. One Mage in a blue and black striped robe brought her hands to the sky, and the wind came rushing towards her. Traviz could feel the oxygen from the air begin to deplete in the area around him and most of all the dragon. It began to stumble drunkardly until it eventually began to soar off lazily into the mountain behind it.

Traviz flipped his dagger, held it by the blade and flung it at the Mage. It went into her back, and the small point of the blade poked out the other side. A small gasp was heard before the Dark Elf mage fell to the ground in a puddle of blood. The Officer spun around and seemed to growl at Traviz. The air returned to the area and the dragon recuperated on a slope as arrows and lightning bolts flew by, cast by a Nord mage in the same robes. Traviz ran at the Officer and jumped into the air to do a snazzy flip- only to be grabbed by the ankle and thrown at some rubble with a stone pillar sticking out of it. He seemed to be satisfied with his "kill" so the Officer laughed and barked for an organized arrow strike at the slope. The dragon seemed to be focused on Traviz, so the Officer had ample opportunity to slay it. Unnoticed by the Officer, Traviz chuckled and got up. He looked right at the back of the Officer and sucked in a breath.

"Strun Bah Qo!"

The Officer spun around only for the rain to smash down onto his helmet. Archer's couldn't aim with fierce storm, and Traviz snickered as he glanced at one. Lightning smashed down onto the poor solider and he crashed into the ground smoking. Traviz then looked at the mages and they were shot down also. The Officer stood in the rain staring at Traviz, until he rolled away from a bolt of lightning and grabbed a sturdy Imperial shield. He swiftly sprinted at Traviz, jumping away with surprising agility as the lightning came down.

"RAAAAAAGH!" the man screamed, and a bolt went towards him. He put up the shield and let the thing explode above him, sending splinters to harmlessly crash against his armor- however Traviz stepped back as the wood spikes stabbed at him. He fell to the ground and went to punch the Officer when a long tail swatted the large man away. The helmet came off and Traviz stared face to face with a rugged Imperial. The man had dark black hair, and a slight tan to his white skin. His whiskers ere wet with rain as it fell upon his form. His eyes however, were deeply an entirely yellow. They seemed to be reptile eyes that pierced into him. However the two laser beam bounced off Travis's own glare, and the Officer stood. Lightning then struck the man and he crumpled to the ground, only to throw off his heavy armor and reveal a roughspun tunic below. He groaned in agony as his flesh was mottled with burns, however he screamed angrily and backed off just s the rainfall went to a drizzle and the clouds disappeared.

"This will not be forgotten, sir. All men die, and you will die- by my hands."

The man then limped away, with a sword at his waist and a huge hole in the back of his tunic which revealed a deep red hole that dug deep into the man's back- even reaching the skin that covered the spine.

Traviz sighed in relief and looked around at the battlefield. Dead and burned bodies were everywhere, and when he heard the shifting behind him, Traviz chuckled out,

"I found you at last."

A hand which resembled a dragon's clawed "paw" snaked up across his chest. Another went over his shoulder and stopped at his lower-naval area. A lightly scaled head came down to rest upon his shoulders and the voice spoke,

"You think I ran? I had business, still do."

Odahviing rushed to escape but Traviz grabbed her tail and dragged her to him. She groaned in protest and squirmed when his warm body covered her back, making her wings twitch in slight pain. His breath came down and tickled her cheek,

"Not before you pay me back for the goose chase."

Odahviing laughed, trying to gain the situation to her favor, until Traviz grabbed her chest and kissed her neck.

"N-not here." she stammered out. Traviz let her shift to dragon form and he quickly hopped on and grabbed the horns on her head. His warm legs hugged her strong neck and she giggled when something poked the back of her neck. Traviz slyly laughed and then kicked his heels into her scaled neck. She growled out,

"I'm not horse!"

Traviz laughed out loud and jammed the poke-ey thing harder into her neck,

"I'll ride you like one later, now off!"

The crimson dragon flew up and went past the mountain, Odahvving ignored the miniscule pain in her flank- until she then began to get drowsy and arc downwards a bit.

"Whats wrong? Weary already?" Traviz asked. She mumbled out,

"Arrow poison-" before she went sailing to the hard ground, Traviz along for the fall.

…

Traviz had made a bed of bushes for her when she came to. She was still in dragon form, however she felt as small as a human with the area she was in. It was a small valley, with lush vegetation around the sides. Grass covered the ground, and flowers bloomed. A fire was set up near her left wing, and the warmth seemed to tickle her. She stretched out her body only to wince when the pain in her left flank took over. Taking a peek she saw a bowl of dragon blood and an arrow on the ground. In horror, she saw the torch grazing her wound- however it did not burn. Trying to wake her leg up, she rolled and squirmed on the ground.

"It's numb. Learned that during my visit to Markarth. Something stopping the blood flow in people…figured it might work with a dragon also. The fire is there to burn out the poison, don't be alarmed!"

Traviz swaggered in with nothing on but a loose gold-brown robe. He smiled and then sat down beside her head. She blinked and smiled a lizardly and toothy smile. Suddenly she kicked her leg and the torch went flying. It safely landed in a small pond and sank to the bottom. Traviz grabbed a bucket of water and splashed it onto her small wound. Purple and red liquid dripped out onto the ground. However the wound then began to scar up.

"Regenerative laced water. Slow to work, but easy to make and effective to use."

Odahviing got up and was about to take off when Traviz grabbed her head and wrestled it to the ground.

"DON'T! I think those Imperial Dragon slayers are on the hunt for you. No use telling them where we are."

"There they are!"

Arrows flew downward and slammed into the ground and trees. Odahviing's wing caught a whole volley of them and she howled. Traviz himself was shot in the body by a whole bunch. On the ground he saw the horses in steel plate armor and blue-and-black clothes rush down with their riders. A knight with a Steel Sword rode down the cut up path in the dirt before stopping. The rider had on a steel-plated gorget and spaulders + pauldron armor, with a skirt of bear hide and boots of dragonplate. On his face was a large Imperial Helmet with a light-blue horsehair frill attached to the top. Traviz ducked behind the fire and was gone unnoticed by the Rider, but when he lashed out with an Ice Spike the rider rode off avoiding the spike but charging after Traviz.

"No! He is mine own nemesis. Stand aside."

A larger Knight rode in a massive black steed, equipped with combat harness and all. Attached to it's left side was a pole with Imperial insignias onto the white flag that flowed, connected to the top end of the wooden stick. The Knight wore an Orcish/Imperial cross of steel and iron armor. The Pauldrons were horned-dragons mouths wide open on either side. His cuirass was a linked chain mail cuirass with heavy steel that covered it. His greaves were dragon mouth's that opened up to reveal the gloved hands and armored fingers. Boots were in the saddle, made of dragonplate. On the horizon, Traviz glimpsed at the lightly armored leather-clad Imperial infantry soldiers. A horn blew and Odahviing began going mad, thrashing about.

Traviz stood up and cast Ebonyflesh in himself. His skin felt rock-hard and solid, while his bones hardened and strengthened like dragon bones. He cast a spell that brought forwards a spectral and demonic sword. It glowed blue in his hands, and he wielded it fiercely. Spiting out,

"Who are you?!"

The larger Knight rode forwards and got off. He had a massive Imperial shield of oak wood and Imperial steel. His sword was an Elven sword, strong and nimble. Pointing it at Traviz the knight spoke out loudly,

"Imperial Draconis Slayers battalion C. You have been hit with a bounty of your life by one of our captains. The one you burned."

Before Traviz could respond an arrow was shot into his chest. The orcish arrow went in, and it felt like a light tap through his ebony-flesh. The arrow then was excreted out of the non-existent wound.

"Hold fire! Get that mad archer under control!" heard someone yell. Odahviing fiercely roared. Traviz did a guttural growl, his dragon soul aching to be let out with a fearsome shout.

"Come with us and you shall be dealt with swiftly. The dragon you protect will die. Unless you'd want…one on one combat?" the knight asked with guile. Traviz spit at him and brought his spectral blade to his face and made a fighting stance. Aiming the point with two hands at the knight, Traviz snapped his teeth. The Knight got off his mount and after a few moments rushed forwards with a power attack. Traviz dodged and buried the blade into the man's chest. The spectral blade pierced the armor and managed to bury itself in the leather and chain-mail below, however it barely broke enough skin to kill. Bleeding the Knight rushed backwards and knelt down. He rose up clumsily and readied himself. Traviz ran forwards and swung, only to have his shoulder feel numb as the flat of the blade smacked into it. Lazily dragging the sword in his right arm and switched hands and twirled, the pommel of the blade pounded against the knight's helmet.

"GAH! Real men fight with real blades." the knight sputtered. Traviz's sword disappeared and he walked forwards to the knight, like he was glum and lost. The knight was confused and foolishly let Traviz get the extra inches he needed in order to stab the man in the same wound with his concealed iron dagger. Traviz had taken it off the burnt soldiers back in the crater. The knight crumpled to the floor and bled out to die. That's when the arrows came down. Odahviing screamed in rage as Traviz was pierced violently with the iron, steel, and orcish arrows. Traviz fell to the ground, blood trickling from his mouth, before he became lost in mind. Through clumsy eyes he saw the various infantry rush forwards to slay Odahviing, only to be blown away by a strong force. Traviz's ears rang out in pain, but the voice subsided. The other knight rode backwards only to be shot with five or so quarrels from a crossbow. Traviz was then helped up by a woman in a black hood with parts of dark ebony armor on her. Next to her were a whole group of white robed and leather armored men and women, with white hoods and wooden and steel crossbows. They fired again at the Infantry and then rushed forwards at a bewildered Odahviing. The woman's darkened face was obscured by Traviz's watery eyes and her hood, until her hood was blown back to reveal a dark-haired Nordic woman shout,

"FUS ROH!"

Another took up the shout, and another. A whole line of infantry was blown away, and then the rest climbed upwards to scatter. The white, robed and armored figures rested their crossbows and took up positions around Odahviing. She seemed to smile and loudly spoke,

"Took you long enough. Douse the flames, we must go. My wings fail me."

The woman splashed a large elixir of health onto Traviz, and then poured some down his throat. The health liquid accelerated cell growth and decreased build-up of bacteria and infection. Of it's most beneficial effects, so as to not drown the drinker with excess liquid- was that it literally felt like drinking air as it was absorbed into your body. Health potions really were great. Traviz felt reenergized, and he stood up and thanked the woman. She was what a lady should look like, however gruesome scars marked her face and took away from her material beauty. She was younger than Traviz, yet acted like a normal Uthgray the Unbroken.

"This isn't exactly Ulsa Stormrobe's territory Odah. The true high Queen of Skyrim had enough difficulty trying to get the Dragonborn out of her mind."

Traviz then realized that these people were somewhat masters of the voice, yet they were openly speaking without blasting everyone to bloody bits and pieces.

"How-?"

A gaunt bearded man in a set of banded iron armor walked up to Traviz. He looked to be of Breton descent. The man had one eye blinded, a long scar running down from his right eyebrow to his right cheek and stopping at the corner of his lip. Laughing he roughly patted the girl on her shoulder, where she lurched forwards and tripped into Traviz's arms. Quickly pushing her away Traviz ran to Odahviing. He nuzzled with her as the healers worked on the arrows.

"You're not the only Dragonborn in the world sir. Arngeir tell you that?" the man asked playfully. Traviz cast a glance at the man while Odahviing licked at his neck up to his hair, wetting the side of his face with her long tongue.

"He did not, he could not say. I respected that, so I didn't prod. Better things to do, like defeat Alduin." Traviz somewhat coldly responded. The woman made a face but then defeated said in a small voice,

"Oskar and I couldn't do any of that…the things you did. Instead Ulsa recruited us to her Stormcloak and Stormrobe armies. Lucky we came by after those Draconis Hunters found you. By came by, I mean toil to reach here and save your life."

Oskar patted her on the shoulder, but her resolve held and she only mildly jumped forwards. Traviz winked, glad to hear the compliment. Odahviing's wing was halfway healed but she laughed and managed to shift around. The white robed and hooded crossbowmen took positions around the small camp.

"Who are these folks?" Traviz asked. Several hooded figures smiled at him in appreciation. One looked as old as Esbern.

"Acolytes of our cause. Oskar and I…we were informed of you and your travels and exploits after we came to Skyrim- hearing the buzz about the dragons. The Blades created us, a splinter group made not to protect the emperor but his people and lands from any dragon threat. We still continue the decision, as we are Dragonborns. However not as…powerful as you, sir." the girl replied.

"Huh…well. *ahem* I guess we can leave this place now?"

Oskar whistled. The crossbowmen ventured out of the low area and made it to the high road, where a large wagon was stationed. A Nordic woman was driving, she wa clad in Tavern clothes.

"I hear yeh husband! Ah, all this smell of blood makes me drool. Sweet…varm blood." she said in a thick accent. Oskar laughed and went up to her, only to let her leave a hickey on his neck.

"Removed her fangs ages ago, sir. Still, I love her to death. And I think I may be a vampire meself, but the Dragon blood keeps it at bay. Still though, the beddings are even more of a worry now." Oskar joked. A slender leg went out and kicked him in the rear with a pale, bare foot.

"ISRAGARDE!" the sky shouted. The timid girl in bold armor came out of the canopy with a naked female Odahviing. Traviz rushed to be with her, covering up her bare womanly parts.

"What a gentlemen you are milove." Odahviing whispered, The girl seemed to freeze up, but she picked up the pace and went after Oskar.

"That was The Greybeards, half of Tamriel must have heard!" she screeched in a hushed voice. Oskar slapped her arm and shouted to the sky,

"We hear ya, ye old and loud hoots!"

Odahviing quickly rushed into the wagon, safe underneath it's cloth roof. Traviz leaned against the wagon as the all Crossbowmen/Acolytes came out. They sprang to the trees, just as it began to lightly snow. Oskar's wife smiled at Traviz, but just the thought of a monster like her horrified him. With a pale face he smiled back and went into the back of the wagon. Odahviing was there, splayed out on the ground with legs open, exposing her parts. She smiled, but Traviz had fallen out of the wagon in surprise.

"Get in ya dolt. Come Florence! We need to leave. Lyt, be a dear and get us out of here. Acolytes! Scout ahead for the Draconis Hunters. Those imperial slugs have been a nuisance to our travels. Return to the island when you're done."

Traviz got back in, where a clothed Odahviing seemed to be dozing off. Traviz kissed her cheek and then her neck, but stopped himself when Lyt poked her gorgeous face into the back.

"Do that when we get back to the Throat. Ulsa's there with Arngeir, and the two of them want to talk to you. Ulsa for the sex most likely. Arngeer…well it'd be funny if it was for the same thing. See ya soon sweetie."

Florence got in and sat close to Traviz, but he spend his time staring at Odahviing in her anthromorphic form, taking in her body in love. Timid Florence pretended not to notice, but the wagon jumped to a start and her breasts pushed into Traviz's face, and his hands fell upon Odahviin's chest. She awoke and was shocked at the sight. Carefully removing Traviz's groping hands she kissed his ear and went to sleep on his shoulder, while Florence squealed and scrambled away from Traviz. Blushing she apologized, and Traviz meekly laughed.

This was going to be a wild time.


	9. Chapter 9: Dragonborne, roll out!

Travis's Tale II

Chapter 9: Dragonborne, roll out!

**-We've journeyed to Riverwood, where Jarl Balgruuf's men were in the middle of battling a large band of Brigands. Going in to help, the new Dragonborne and I got word of a special Bandit Leader overseeing the operations of this raid. With a few Guards, Oskar, Florence and I head out while Lyt and Odahviing stay camped outside with the Wagons and Acolytes.- **

Traviz had gotten some snug Orcish armor from the blacksmith, supplementing the enchanted sword Oskar handed him.

"It's called Chillrend. Don't ask how I got it, it's yours now. Glass as hard as ebony, with a blade that cuts through trees with a single slash. Sure it'll numb your thigh where the sheath is, just ignore the sting." he laughed. Traviz sheathed the sword and thanked him. He heard the clatter of armor parts rubbing together and saw Florence leaning against a tree, her Dragon Helm hiding the nose-up area of her head. Her armor was fantastic, it was sculpted to look like Alduin himself had shrunk down and hugged her entire body. Black dragon heads as shoulders, a huge dragon helm with it's bottom jaw missing, a black robe and curved and spiked greaves and boots. Her torso had armor that looked like a dragon's chest, except much more slimmer and rounder. Her breasts were concealed behind plated which connected at a triangular shape on her chest region. Traviz couldn't help staring at the suit. She shifted a bit, noticing his stare and she seemed to purse her lips and blush. Getting away from the tree she strutted to Oskar and punched his lightly covered head. Spitting out some ale he was drinking, the bottle fell out of his hands and he shouted in slight pain.

The group was above Riverwood now, in the mountain path. After Oskar used a hot dagger to interrogate one of the survivors from the raid. Word was that he and his right hand man were in a small area in the rocks. There were some guards, including a hired Necromancer. The group of Dragonborne and the two Guards accompanying them hiked up the trail. The snow began to drizzle now. One of the guards lit a torch with some oil and straw. He started leading the way on a flat part of ground, until an iron arrow flew through the air and went through on of his eye holes in the helmet he wore. With a gurgle he fell over, the torch light going out as it fell to the ground and was snowed on. Florence drew two dwarves daggers, both having shocks coming from them. She scowled as an arrow broke when it smacked against her shoulder dragon.

"Get to the trees! They can see us through the snow!"

More arrows flew through the darkness as night came. Oskar pulled out a steel war-axe and deflected an arrow. Traviz fearlessly walked through the volley of arrows and shouted our the clear Skies Dragon Shout. Everything was clear now. Florence boosted over Traviz's shoulder and threw a dagger into one of the Brigands perched in a small rock spot. The Hide-armored Man fell to the ground with a croak. A yell as heard, and an iron mace wielding Bandit charged at Oskar. He was struck in the back, and Oskar growled. Blocking another strike from the mace, Oskar punched the man's face and brought the axe down onto the man's chest. It went through deeply, and he kicked the man away. Traviz readied a fireball and flung it at one of the Archers crouching on the path ahead. The man was shot backwards and his flesh and bone was burned away. Writhing on the floor, the man got a dagger through the burned face as Florence stabbed downwards.

Traviz fired another fireball at the man who as about to attack Florence. However the man dodged the ball, only to have Florence expertly kick backwards with one leg, her entire body going horizontal as she balanced on one leg. The man was kicked backwards into Oskar's arms. He took the war-axe and slashed it down to the man's neck. The Brigand's body crumpled to the ground, headless. The other Guard pulled out an arrow stuck into his chest, and tossed it aside. He shook his head and gestured forwards. The group went on, as the Shout wore off and the snow came back. Florence was lightly sighing, but Oskar and the Guard didn't notice it. Traviz did notice, but when he was about to ask she stiffened up and looked like she was perfectly fine. She huffed and patted her dagger sheaths.

"I think they'll be here soon…huh huh…I need to rest. Go on without me heroes. Avenge Dane for me." the Guard wheezed.

"Aye, we will. This Chief is going to get an axe up his arse." Oskar grunted. He helped set the Guard near a tree and the man readied a bow. He nodded his head and coughed, and the trio went onwards.

…

Shortly after the trio made it to the area. There was a Bandit Thug in full Steel Armor wielding an Elven great sword was placed at the foot of a cliff where there was a campfire.

"You folks sent by the raiders?" the man asked in a gruff voice. The trio stepped forward silently. Oskar smiled, and the Thug took out the great sword.

"Where's your boss?" Florence asked. The man charged forwards to swing downwards but Oskar caught the blade with his gauntlet, Florence ducked down and stabbed both her daggers upwards at the man. The blades went through the steel but not the flesh. The man stepped back and swung in a 180 degree slash. Traviz drew Chillrend and blocked the blade. Ice crept up the Elven sword and began to freeze the fingers of the Thug. He scowled and cried out. Oskar spun around and planted his axe-head into the man's chest. Traviz took Chillrend and stubbed upwards, the blade slicing through the chest of the Thug and exiting out the back. The two Dragonborne took out their weapons at the same time, and let the Thug's body slump to the ground in a bloody puddle.

The black dirt below drenched up the blood as it dribbled out of the wounds the Thug had. Traviz stepped over the man's body, but Oskar felt up the man and found a small purse of gold. Florence retrieved her daggers but didn't put them away. Traviz gestured to the cliff and the trio crouched down, becoming almost invisible with their incredible sneaking abilities. They went to the side of the cliff and started to slowly go up. Traviz reached the top first and after some more steps he saw the Bandit Chief sitting on a chair.

"Ahhh yeah, there you wench. Use your tongue. Ah ha ha." the Nordic man harshly spoke.

A Nordic woman with black hair was bobbing her head up and down on the lap of the Chief. There was a wet slurping sound heard as she slobbered over the man's penis. Her bare bottom was wiggling in the air, and her breasts were slapping against her belly as she started to suck harder.

"Urgh, I'm about to release!" the Chief grunted out. He took both his meaty hands and placed them on the woman's head. She cried out with her mouth full of milky thick semen as her head was forced all the way down to the man's pubic hair and her throat was gushing with cum. Struggling to breathe her head began to tremble, and the man sat back as he released her head. She shot upwards and semen flew off her lips and tongue, only to land on the skeever cooking on the firepit. The woman wiped her mouth with her wrist and rubbed the salty semen over her bare breasts, most of it sliding down and falling to the floor at her bare feet. She giggled, and got a black robe from the other chair. Wiggling inside of it she sat down by the fire and took a gulp of sweet mead from a bottle on the floor. The Chief tucked his penis down into his trousers, and put the bear hide skirt over it. The Chief was in Steel Plate armor, and next to him was a Dwarven Greatsword. Oskar and Florence had arrived in the middle of the blowjob, and Florence has gasped loudly. Luckily the moans of the Chief blocked them out.

"Arrhhh, Lyt's going to need to give me some of that when we go back." Oskar chuckled. The trio stood up to the surprise of the Chief and the woman.

"And who exactly are you?" the Chief coyly asked, smirking. His face was grizzly with blond whiskers. The woman stood up and moved back, spells charging in her hand.

"Were you the one who ordered the raid?" Traviz barked. The Chief grunted, his face looking unhappy. Florence flung her daggers at him. He deflected both with the Dwarven Greatsword. Taking some flagons, he flung them at Oskar when he moved forwards, distracting the man. The Chief took the sword and swung it hard against Oskar. It banged into the man's banded iron armor, and sent him sprawling to the floor. Florence got out a bow and started firing Orcish arrows at the Necromancer. The spells she had charging were cast, and the clanking of metal was heard behind Traviz. He turned too slowly though, as the Elven Greatsword buried itself into his side. Punching the Zombie Bandit thug Traviz started casting a fast healing spell which invigorated him, but a shard of Ice was shot into his back. The armor took most of the shock but it still smarted. Staggering to stand Traviz leaned against the rock wall to his side, letting the healing spell stitch up the large wound. Florence fired an arrow into the Zombie's head and he slumped to the ground only to turn into mystical dust. A shard was fired at her and she was smacked by it. Another shard and another was also fired, her armor was shattering the shards as they struck but they still hurt. Oskar stood up and lung his war-axe at the Chief, it planted itself into the man's chest on his left-side. He growled and threw his Greatsword like a Javelin. It went through Oskar and had him stuck into the rock wall. He writhed as the blade was unmoving, despite his efforts. Florence tried to help him, but the Chief grabbed her by the back and put a steel dagger to her throat. The steel was of epic proportions, and Florence was afraid for her life. Traviz stabbed Chillrend into the man's back, careful not to go through Florence. The man yelped in pain and fell to the ground. The Necromancer revived him and he pulled out the axe stuck on him. Dual wielding the dagger and axe the Zombie charged Traviz, except an arrow went into the man's right temple and he turned to ash. The Necromancer spun around only to have an arrow go through her shoulder. She fell to the ground crying in pain. The Riverwood Guard from earlier put away his bow and walked to Oskar. He pulled the blade out and let it fall to the ground, while Florence poured a large Health potion from her gear pack that was hidden before the battle, into his mouth and on his wounds.

"Stay with me! C'mon!" She pleaded. The Guard apprehend the Necromancer woman. Traviz,, luckily, found a healing hands spell on the table and began to read it. He cast the spell onto Oskar and accelerated the regrowth of tissue and muscle.

"Brrawh! I'm hurtin, not as much as before, but I'm hurtin' the same. Where's Lyt? I need to pay her a good visit." Oskar said through gritted teeth. Traviz sheathed Chillrend and Florence put her daggers away.

"I thought they'd be better, but apparently they weren't." she huffed. She got out a flawless steels word and put it on her waist. The Necromancer struggled as the arrow pained her. The Guard pulled it out and placed her on the chair. The skeever was overcooked and burning now.

"Well, seems like we took care of the problem." Traviz said. The Guard nodded, while also keeping a sword at the neck of the Necromancer.

"Speak with the Jarl's steward for your reward. Thank you Dragonborne. What do we do with her?" the man said in a thick Nordic accent. Oskar chuckled and responded with,

"She's yours now. Have fun."

The three Dragonborne walked off as the Guard sheathed his sword. The Necromancer looked with wide eyes up at him, but Traviz didn't get to see the rest.

…

"Vell hello there husband!" Lyt whooped. She ran into Oskar's arms and hugged him, while using her long and slender pale legs to hook onto his waist.

"Inside the tent, now!" Oskar hoarsely said. She smiled and effortlessly slid off of him and into the tent. Odahviing was sitting at the shore of the river, relaxing in her human form. Traviz sat down next to her.

"Feeling better?" he asked. She turned her head and smiled at him.

"Now that you're here, much better milove."

Florence was taking sitting, still in armor, on the wagon cart's backside, where people climbed up onto it. It was dark now, and the stars in the sky shined on her. She looked with longing eyes at Traviz, and her lips quivered when she saw him deeply kissing Odahviing, their silhouettes groping each other. She hopped off and was about to speak with Oskar when the faint rhythmic moans and shakes of the tent stopped her. The campfire had died out, and it was cold. She decided to go to Riverwood and visit the bar. Talos knew she needed a strong drink to warm her belly by now.


	10. Chapter 10: Girl Talk

Travis's Tale II

Chapter 10: Girl Talk

When Florence walked into the Sleeping Giantess Inn she was amazed to see how many women there were! One was the Trade Store owner, she was sitting at a table eating some rabbit and drinking wine. At the end of the fireplace there was a blond Nord woman playing a Lute and singing, "The age of Aggression." Managing the Bar was a black haired rough and tough Nord who was wiping the bar clean. A drunken, light brown haired woman was singing to the Bard's song and dancing around. Florence gingerly went to the bar and sat down on a stool .The Bartender spoke up,

"We have room and food. Drink too. I cook."

Florence took off her Dragonhelm and let her long dark-brown hair flow to the horned Dragonheads that acted as shoulder guards. The Bartender whistled and appraised her for the fantastic armor. Florence blushed a bit and asked for two bottles of Argonian Bloodwine. The sour taste would always tingle her taste bloods and make her feel light. The door then opened and in came a Wood-Elf. She had her grey hair tied back in a pony-tail and a Hunter's Bow on her back. The music stopped and the Bard glared at the Wood-Elf.

"Faelenor!" the Bard spit out. The Wood-Elf snarled and looked away. She strutted to the bar and sat on the stool next to Florence.

"Don't ignore me bitch!" the Bard screeched. The Wood-Elf turned around and made a face- then in an elegant tone she replied back,

"What did Orgnes say about fighting in here Svena?"

The Bard looked at the Bartender and she had an iron mace menacingly placed onto the counter. The Bard went wide-eyed but coughed and went back to playing. The notes seemed a bit more aggressive and sharp though. Faelenor sighed and asked for some warm Mead in a flagon. Orgnes complied by placing it onto the tabletop and going to the large barrels behind her to sweep the floor. Florence looked with a side glance at the Wood-Elf curiously. The two bottles of Argonian Bloodwine were in front of her face, with the black Dragonhelm onto the stool to her right.

"Evening." Florence mumbled.

"The same to you my Breton friend." Faelenor responded. She took a sip of mead and placed the flagon down. Florence heard I a small whisper,

"Oh why did she have to be here now? Stupid me forgot she worked here all day."

"Why come this late to the Tavern if you don't mind me asking?" Florence said. The Wood-Elf looked at her with a slightly surprised and bewildered look. Her eyebrows were raised and mouth open like she was deep in thought.

"Because al people need to sleep, and apparently Svena never sleeps. I thought if I came late, she'd be gone. I was wrong." Faelenor said flatly. Florence nodded and oh'ed. A second later she asked,

"Why don't you like her?"

Faelenor took a swig of mead and wiped her mouth. She then looked at Florence dead in the ye and smiled,

"Because we both want the same man's cock in us. Pardon my speaking."

Florence looked back in shock, and a surprised smile was on her face. She uncorked a bottle and drank deeply, some of the wine dribbling down the ends of her mouth.

"Ahhh. Good stuff, that is." Florence chuckled. Faelenor smirked and finished her flagon. The two then spoke and laughed for awhile, the other Inn residents leaving. Florence being sure to ask every question she could about Faelenor's crush. The Elf would reply back with a flustered face and the way she stammered to speak made Florence chuckle.

"Well? Do you have a man or woman you need to have?" Faelenor asked quickly. Florence gasped and looked down. She had finished one whole bottle of wine and was getting drunk.

"…Yes!"

Faelenor giggled with Florence. She then poked on,

"Well what's the lucky fellow's name?"

"Traviz."

"Ahh…wait a minute…Traviz t-the Dragonborn?"

Florence nodded fast and Faelenor looked like she had just seen the greatest thing in her life.

"Oh ho ho, speak of a coincidence! He helped me get an edge on Cam! See there was this letter thing, Svena wanted Cam to get a letter that she actually wrote- which bad-mouthed me. But good ol' Traviz told Cam about Svena's deception and was outraged. Still, men will be men- and someone as good-looking as Svena can always be forgiven. But he still gives me the looks and talks with me more! Kyaaaahhh!"

Faelenor trembled with her luck and saw Florence look back with a small hint of sadness.

"What's wrong friend?"

Florence sighed and rested her elbow on the counter. Putting her other arm up on the counter and resting her chin onto her gloved palm she looked away from Faelenor. The Elf moved closer and put an arm as comfort to the armored Dragonborn. She shrugged a bit and shifted arms.

"Well…he's already got his heart and body set on another. She's fiery, smart, and something about her drives him mad! Me, I'm just Florence the quiet, shy, and plain."

"Oh! Don't talk like that! Listen to me, you're beautiful. Truly, you're gorgeous, I was actually a teensy bit jealous of your looks when I saw you. Quiet? Do you know how much you spoke with me while we were here? And plain? Don't even! You have that certain thing that grabs a man's eyes. Don't ever say you'll plain- every girl has a certain something. Cam likes my Hunting skills and hair. Hard to say, but Svena's looks and Bard skills stand out to him."

"Then why is it that he never notices me? I'm…I'm completely fallen in love with him!"

"Well maybe because of that giant Dragonhelm you wear! Has he seen you without it on? It covers a majority of your face, girl!"

Florence nodded. It did block most of her face from Traviz's eyes. And her fighting skills did spark something in his eye when she looked.

"But he's already with her! Odahviing!"

"Odah-who? She sounds exotic. What I she an Argonian?"

"…Close?"

"What d'ya mean close?!"

Faelenor grabbed the bottle of wine from out of Florence's view and gulped half of it down. She panted out and then set the bottle onto the counter. Florence smile at her with a dumb look. Svena, then out of nowhere- barged into Faelenor and grabbed the bottle of Argonian Bloodwine.

"Think you can drink more than me, eh? You're on elf!"

Florence watched in horror as Svena drank the last half. Faelenor ordered more ad Svena pulled Faelenor from her seat and shoved her away. The two females then had a drinking contest for an hour. By the end they were both slurring and looking miserable. Florence had watched in curiosity, her leg on her other leg. Svena, in her drunken state, looked to her right and saw the face of a large black horned Dragon. Shrieking she went backwards into Falenor. The two drunk women looked at each for a moment, and to the shock of Florence began to kiss. Wet and sloppy smooches were all over their faces as the two passionately locked lips and swirled tongues. They would pull off to breath and then kiss once again. Svena's mouth went to Faeelenor's chest and she kissed at her collarbone and top-breasts. Orgnes laughed out loud and then yelled for them to rent a room if they were going to do that. The two women backed up, fondling and groping each other. Svena's hand ripped out a breast from Faelenor's clothing and the elf's hand went under her blue skirt to the inner-thighs. A loud and long moan was heard and the two drunk women fell into a door and it opened. Florence saw as they landed on the single bed and Svena spun around to brace herself on her arms and knees. Faelenor took her fingers and shoved them into Svena's vagina, and then roughly humped at her by thrusting her pelvis into Svena's back- moaning with her as Svena cried out loudly in pleasure.. Orgnes shut the door blocking out the sounds and sighed, shaking her head in disapproval.

"That'll be 50 gold for the drinks and show ma'am."

Florence paid up and left the Inn bewildered and feeling hot.


	11. Chapter 11: Weregirl

Travis's Tale II

Chapter 11: WereKnight

Florence almost tripped off the last step to the Tavern, but she balanced herself on her feet and tip-toed across the dirt road, putting a hand to the large tree in front of her, steadying herself. She looked up, the helmet's dragon snout blocking most of her forward sight. It was silent, dark, and completely spooky. Looking around with her eyes she saw that nothing was amiss, it was just eerily perfected. Huffing out a breath she inhaled through her red nose and groaned a bit as her head swam. Strutting across the road she noticed that there weren't any guards patrolling. Only three had been assigned to defend the town, two had die and one wasn't back yet.

Something wasn't right.

Florence glanced to the right at Gerd's sawmill, and sure enough resting on the roof was a huge dark figure with yellow eyes that never blinked. She tried to cry out but it jumped onto her, knocking the wind out of her body. The heavy black dragon armor dug it's spikes into the ground and she tried to squirm away, but the black furred werewolf opened it's massive jaws and slammed down onto her face. Her left hand went up to block it, the spikes digging into the Wolf-man's mouth. It whimpered a bit but then snapped it's jaws in anger. Drool and slobber covered her face and arm, it's superhuman body pinning her onto the floor. She was hyperventilating as it used a large paw/hand to pin her arm next to her, and with hungry eyes it aimed for her face and slammed it's teeth down.

The Dragonhelm deflected the bite, it's snout ringing as the sharp teeth bit down onto it. Florence head-butted the werewolf and the sharp end of the snout dug into the wolf's eye. It hopped off and stumbled. A swift leg came down onto her chest and she felt herself be buried into the dirt and stone. Both hands free now, she got a Sparks spell out and electrified the Werewolf. Loudly howling in pain the Wolf seizure itself backwards, trying to swat the blots of electricity away. She smelt burnt fur and the smell of flesh being charred, yet she mercilessly went onwards and kept shocking the wolf. Unbeknownst to her, the door to the blacksmith's house opened up, and Alvana drove the head of an elven Warhammer down onto the Werewolf's skull. It exploded slightly, brain and blood oozing out of the wound, with the hawk beak of the Warhammer being covered in shimmering red blood. The lights started to come on to the Riverwood Trader, and Lucia ran out wielding an iron War Axe. She cried out in fear when she saw the Werewolf's dead body on the ground, and she stumbled inside to the hands of her brother Cam. He had a Steel Sword with him, but he sheathed it when he saw the body.

"Help her up!" He told no one in particular, instead going to Florence and picking her up by the hands. Wiping off the dirt from her back and shoulders she edged away from the Werewolf. It was a male, with black fur and large yellow eyes. The organs and bone structure had morphed around- causing extreme heat from the changes to radiate within the Wolf-man's chest. The blood was warm to the touch, too warm. Which means that this Werewolf had changed recently. But from the other path, the sounds of sprinting feet clad in steel boots was heard. In steel armor, Hada (Gerd's wife) stopped behind Florence and heart-breakingly gasped. In her hand was a Silver Sword, magnificently preserved and crafted. Alvana wiped her brow with her sleeve, she was in a blacksmith's uniform and black boots.

"I see why he gave me this sword." Hada whispered, eyes watering up. Alvana shook her head and replied,

"If he had told me why he wanted it smithed, I could have helped him. Plenty of folk don't like Werewolves, I'm one of them, but me Da had the curse, and I knew what it was like. Damn his beliefs, we could have put him out of his mercy, no one suffers alone in Riverwood!."

Florence finished breathing heavily and took her helmet off. She then felt something trickle down her cheek. Putting a hand up to the liquid she pulled away and saw the crimson fluid in the moonlight.

"You! Did he bite you? I heard the attack, but Gods help us if he bit you!" Alvana cried. Hada brought the Silver Sword up and pointed it at Florence menacingly, although her eyes showed that she was horrified. Feeling the small nip at her cheek she wiped the blood off and feigned relief,

"No! Thank the Nine! I don't know what I would do if I hadn't had this helm!"

Florence bit her bottom lip and began to hurry back to the South road of Riverwood. Hada put the sword down and looked at her husband's Werewolf form once more. She then yelled,

"Wait! Take this, in honor of my husband's last act of kindness and mercy before he was lost to his curse. I'm sorry it came to this."

Florence blinked a few times in surprise, but then bowed and took the sword with two hands. It had captured her gaze when she saw it, the hilt marveling her with it's fashion and sculpting. When her hands touched it though, something made her fingertips tingle. Taking the sword and sheathing it onto her waist she smiled and bade an apology for her husband's misfortune. Hada smiled a warm and deep smile, all her anger and rage was melted to acceptance and gratefulness. She sighed heavily, the grief escaping her, and with a heavy heart she turned, only to bump into her sister Ralen. Clad in a Stormcloak cuirass, and with her fur gauntlets an boots on she fell to the ground and wept for her brother. Florence spun away, panicking as the wound on her cheek began to bleed again, heavy drops of blood falling onto her chest and legs. She exited the town and started running. The clanking of her boots hit the ground and woke up Oskar, who had his tent closest to the road. He poked his head out and scowled with sleepy eyes,

"Girl! What's the rush?!"

Florence fought away some tears as the realization came to her. She screamed,

"I need medicine! Where is the Cure Disease potions?! I need the remedy to a poison, or disease! GET UP AND HELP ME!"

Traviz who was near the river's shore alone heard her. Odahviing was still healing from her wounds and didn't want to have intercourse at the time. So with a disappointed face he kissed her good-night and went out to the river. Hearing the yells he readied himself for a battle and ran into Florence when he entered the road. She fell to the ground and rubbed her back, but after a moment she hurriedly stood up and pleaded wih Traviz for a potion of curing disease.

"Sorry, I don't have any on me. I think I have a few in my gear pack but it's-"

A volley of flaming arrows flew down into the small camp. The wagon caught fire and the Acolytes guarding the camp were taken down by crossbow quarrels. Odahviing's tent caught flame, and Traviz pushed Florence away rushing to her tent. Flames were everywhere, and Oskar had gotten out of the tent only to be shot in the back by a steel arrow. Cursing he spun around took another arrow in the chest. Lyt had hastened to get some clothing on her pale body and a flaming arrow landed at her bare feet. She yelped and bumped back into Traviz. Grabbing her, he cried out to Oskar- who managed to grab his Steel War Axe. Imperial infantry swarmed the small camp. They submerged onto Odahviing's tent. Traviz cast a Spectral Bow spell and managed to take the trio down. From Odahviing's tent, she arose through the fire. Her scales glistening from the heat and the fabric of the tent and her clothing being burned off her body. Her anthro-wings were closed on her back, much shorter and compact than her dragon form wings. With a snarl she plunged her claws into the open neck of an Imperial foot soldier and then punched another as it charged her with his sword.

"We need to leave! Lyt, try to turn the tides! Odahviing, come with me and Florence! Okar-"

"I'll be fine. Lyt and I can handle these pups! Try to meet up with the Acolytes! Go!"

Odahviing flew and danced ver the flames and under the arrows, until she reached Traviz's side. He grabbed her hand and let go of Lyt's, where the pale and slender figure disappeared into the night, the groans of soldiers as their life was drained from them followed soon after. Traviz met up with Florence, who had an Acolyte next to her, he was loading a crossbow bolt when he was shot in the forehead by an arrow. Looking to where it came from, an Imperial Knight and Officer, one in a skirt and the other in full metal plating- ran after Traviz and Odahviing. Florence tackled the Officer, her silver blade plunging into the man's chest and out through his back. The Knight raised his Orcish Sword and swung at Florence. She blocked the blade with her gauntlet and stabbed him through his lightly armored neck with her thin and nimble sword. Clutching his neck, the tall Knight thrust his sword into her thigh and she went to the ashy floor. The Knight failed to live any longer as he fell to the ground and began to cook under his heavy steel and iron armor. Florence crawled through the flames towards Traviz, and she stood up painfully. He notched and drew Spectral arrows that landed into the Draconis Hunter's bodies as they yelled and charged. How more unfortunate could the night get? Odahviing was on a horse, still naked. Traviz climbed in behind her and gee'ed the horse up. It galloped off as Florence reached her own black and white stallion, where she mounted him and winced as he chased off after Traviz.

Oskar slashed and hacked away at the troops, the flames and arrows all trying to take him. He was like a fierce Troll, fighting with animal moves and vicious strikes. Mystical ash covered the ground as Lyt resurrected dead soldiers to fight for her, while also swaying the live ones to betray their colleagues. The carts that carried the soldiers and knights caught aflame by a fireball Lyt shot, and it burned up, joining the black smoke in the air. Traviz's eyes were watering up when he rode away. The last thing he saw was the shape of a large, red and green clothed Knight with the helm of a Saber Cat, sneak up behind Oskar and swing his Ebony Greatsword downwards.

"We need to go back!" Florence cried. Traviz spun his head and gave her a look of warning and pain. In anger he shouted back,

"No! Riverwood is not safe anymore. Those Imperial Dragonslayers know what's going on. We shouldn't have stayed to fight the bandits! Damnit! Damnit all!"

His horse picked up the pace and the ride towards the empty Helgen went onwards as the sun began to rise. Florence felt the Silver Sword, slick with blood, on her waist. Daring to glance at the itchy wound on her thigh she saw the jagged and torn flesh and skin. Wincing, she ignored the pain and galloped on in the night, following Traviz's horse.

…

Lyt, up in a tree, was firing balls of flames at the Infantry as they rushed the destroyed and ruined camp. Most archers ditched their bows and ran on with swords and shied to try and slay the Dragonborne and the She-Dragon. The Acolytes assigned to defend the Dragonborne had all been decimated by the arrows and crossbows as they unrelentingly swarmed downwards at them. From hr perch she saw the large cart with Imperial insignias on it, and the black and blue stripes of the flag on the Draconis Hunters flew in the air as the winds picked up and the smoke rose. Her red and orange eyes watered up and the couching began. Light squeaks came out of her mouth as she struggled to breathe. She charged a Fireball and shot it t the Cart. It exploded and caught flame. The branch she was on began to creak, and she quickly tried to escape, but it fell and her with it. Smacking into the small twigs of branches below she landed roughly onto the soft ground.

Ly wiped some blood from her palms and then spit out some blood from the fall onto the ground. Her inner cheek was bleeding where she had bitten it with the fall. A loud cry of head and she turned to her left with wide eyes as giant of a man swung an Ebony Blade down onto an Acolyte. He was sliced in two and blood sprayed everywhere. The Knight was easily seven feet tall, with charred steel plate armor that had iron and glass infused in it. The strong armored grave smacked into an Imperial soldier as he lumbered into the Knight, dazed from the cart's explosion. Lyt charged both hands with a fireball and slung them at the Knight. He was sent reeling, screaming in agony as the hot metal burned his flesh. Looking through the visor of his Saber Cat helmet he saw Lyt on the ground, torn clothing and dark from the black ash and smoke.

"So you're the bitch with the fire, eh? I'm going to have fun with you!"

Lyt smirked and her small platoon of resurrected soldiers emerged from the trees, all groaning from undeath and shambling along with broken bones and bloody bodies. The Knight horrifically stumbled back. He regained his composure and swung and hacked away at the Zombies. Lyt took this time to escape, getting farther from the flames and fighting. Most of her men were a majority of the downed ones, but mystical ash was everywhere as the surviving Imperials fought back. The Saber Cat Knight fought all of her Zombies and tried to chase after her, but his gaze turned to a lone soldier clad in underpants, with three arrows sticking out of him. He had a steel War Axe that was sharpened and honed to be an epic weapon of destruction. Lyt looked on with wide eyes, furrowed brows, and a dropped jaw. She saw the Saber Cat turn to Oskar and raise his Ebony Greatsword.

…

Oskar's back and chest burned from pain, blood was making his grasp on the axe slippery, and the stench of burning flesh and earth- plus the warm blood and screams of pain, unnerved and angered him. He fought off an Imperial Officer, her shield turning to splinters as he rained down slashes at her. One eventually got her in the shoulder and she crumpled to the floor. Spitting out a huge glob of saliva it landed on the pile of mystical ash that Lyt's Zombies left behind. The shadow from the flames fell upon him and he saw the huge figure with his sword raised. All looked to be lost, but he gave the Saber Cat Knight a death glare and shouted,

"Fus-Roh-Dah!"

The Saber Cat was blown backwards into the large mound of earth and roots near the path to Riverwood. He cursed and swore, trying to get up. Oskar flung the axe at the Knight and it planted itself into the man's chest, the handle pointing upwards to the sky. The Knight tried to grab the Ebony Greatsword close to his right hand, but Oskar got it first. He aimed it at the man's helm and screamed bloody murder as it was thrust through the helm and into the hard earth behind. The Knight writhed and screamed in pain, his huge build turning to butter as the large blade was poked through skin, bone, and brain. Oskar pulled his axe out and raised it in the air, shouting out in victory. Lyt smiled in the shadows, until the feel of a glass dagger came up to her throat. She tried to shout but the blade went closer to her throat. In a harsh voice the man warned,

"Scream and you die. You're coming with me. It's for your own good."

The man got a a clan rag and put it over her mouth. She tried to fight but his fist hit her in the gut and she collapsed into his arms. She tried to see her pursuer, but all she saw the robes of a Novice Mage and his gauntlets of steel cuffed gloves. Another rag came to her eyes and blocked her vision, and she felt something hit the back of her head, knocking her out.

…

Odahviing warned him of Helgen. When she was flying over it she saw Bandits pillaging the ruined Town. He patted her scaly back and put a hand to her belly. She leaned back into him and they continued to ride. Florence watched from the back with envy and hate. But her condition still bothered her. It took two days for a disease to become permanent. She had plenty of time to stop it, but she still was panicking. Traviz was her only hope for a potion, unless the Gods took pity on her and cured her, but she needed a damn shrine for that! The path sloped upwards and Helgen arrived. Traviz dismounted and helped Odahviing down. He looked towards Florence and double-taked as she slumped in her seat and her thigh wound profusely bled heavy drops of black and red blood.

"Oh Gods! Why didn't you tell me!"

Florence chuckled dryly and replied,

"You were too focused on keeping your she-lizard safe. I didn't want to intrude."

He ran to her side and helped her down, carrying her bridal style to the wooden gates. Odahviing was still naked, but she didn't seem to mind it. She pushed the gates open and the ruined Helgen stared back. Pillars of cobblestone and wood had fallen into burnt down houses and the charred ground. Bodies that were unrecognizable were lying on the ground, their dark-red flesh burnt to a crisp. Odahviing puffed out some hot air from her snout and looked towards Traviz with wary eyes. He gave her the same look back, but carried Florence into the walled town. After a few minutes of exploring for a good spot to lay low, Traviz stumbled onto the tower he had first went to when Alduin attacked Helgen. Smiling in remembrance he ushered Odahviing in. They shut the door and Traviz put Florence down onto the floor near the stone stairs. Oahviing leaned against the wall, one eye looking through the window slit of the tower where archers would fire from. Traviz sighed and knelt to Florence. He was donned some clothing with a small satchel attached to his waist, along with a belt of goods that was a bandolier. His feet had on the Orcish boots of before and his arms were bare. His short black hair hung down to his head, it had a cow-lick hairstyle on, but the smoke and humidity got to it.

"Alright, all we have to do is wait here for a day and then head off to Ivarstead." Traviz sighed. Odahviing got up from her position on the wall and wagged her tail in annoyance.

"Ugh, my love- those Hunters will know we came here. It's the perfect place to hide in, no doubt they will also venture here to slay us."

She looked to the stairs and spun around, her tail hovering over the floor. Strutting to the stairs she looked down at Florence and gave her a concerned look of pity. Traviz got his eyes of her soft and round ass, and turned to Florence. He started to remove her heavy Dragon armor, much to her protests. Eventually she was on the cold floor wearing nothing but her cloth undergarments.

"Well, at the least your physique is good Florence." Traviz joked. His eyes didn't share the merriment though. She chuckled and waved her hand in front of his face as his eyes scanned her dark-skinned and toned body.

"I'm over here! *cough*"

Traviz put a hand to her face and her cheek wound bled on him. He wiped the blood off on his shirt and nonchalantly asked,

"Arrow graze you?"

Florence tensed up. The Werewolf's teeth had saliva traced with the Lycanthropy disease on it. His tooth had cut her cheek and she felt his warm saliva drip in. Returning to her horrified and panicking mood she grabbed Traviz's shirt and brought him in close. He could smell the sweat and blood on her, as she could smell the smoky scent of ash and dragon on him.

"Woah!"

"The potions! Do you have your gear bag?!"

Traviz looked down in shame. An arrow had torn through his weak pack and the potion compartment had dwindled down to a few as the ride managed to tear some loose. Surely the trail of magical liquids and broken bottles would lead the Imperials to Helgen now. Florence saw his expression and wailed out in anguish. She couldn't walk, had been bitten by a Werewolf, and had no form of curing it. Odahviing knelt down and put a warm taloned hand to her. Florence angrily smacked it away, and swatted Traviz away from her also.

"Don't touch me!" she shrieked.

The wooden door to the Tower flew open and a male Nord in Scaled armor charged in. Odahviing expertly jumped back onto the stairs, her wings unfurling and her teeth being bared. The man had an Orcish War Axe and a Dwarven Dagger. The axe was pointed at Traviz the dagger at Odahviing.

"Get away from the lass! What the?! What kind of Argonian are you?!"

Odahviing snapped at him and he edged closer to her, menacingly thrusting the dagger in the air. Traviz hit his axe arm, and then kicked the man with his knee to the man's gut. The man bent over in reflex, and Traviz jumped over him, grabbing the axe. Taking the man by the neck he put the axe and raised it in the air about to strike. Florence then screamed,

"Wait wait! Karter? Is that…is that you?"

The Nord smiled, his face wrinkles creasing upwards. Traviz let the man go with a shove and he lurched towards Florence. Odahviing clamped her wing's shut and crossed her arms across her bare chest.

"Florence! I would have recognized that voice anywhere. Was this man trying to do anything with you?"

Traviz scowled in bewilderment. He spun the Nord man around and shook him,

"What exactly do you think a man like me is?"

The Nord man squinted his eyes a bit and chuckled. The light from the one lit torch in the tower gleamed on his circlet. He looked a bit worn out but easily had the look of an adventurer.

"Fancy seeing you here. We met at the Mountain, killed that Frost Troll together."

Traviz gave him a puzzled look, and then his eyes went wide and he released the man. Florence weakly laughed behind them, she was clutching her stomach. The Nord dusted his shoulders off and knelt down to Florence. He gave her wound a nasty look and snarled.

"Who did this? That freakish Argonian over there?! You?"

Traviz shook his head and explained who they were. Two Dragonborne, and a friendly Dragon. Karter nodded his head in understandment, and then turned to Florence. He ran the story again with her, and then accepted the tale.

"…Well. Sorry! Sorry for the, uh, outbursts and stuff. Especially to you, ma'am. You have the ability to tear me apart, and you- you can shout me to death like Ulsa Stormrobe did to the High Queen."

He sat in the wooden chair near Florence and started to fish around in his small knapsack hat no one noticed before. Pulling out a bottle of Mead and some Berries he knelt down beside Florence.

"This looks bad. Here, drink this and eat that as a supplement. It will accelerate the healing."

Florence uncorked the mead and drank it down. It had a strange taste to it, but ultimately helped in the flavor. Traviz asked Karter what it was and the Pilgrim man from High Hrothgar responded,

"Found some Mead with Juniper Berries in it, up in the Inn. Delicious stuff, and after doing some research I found out that these berries help in the healing of wounds. Here's another. I have plenty in the bag, just grab them if you need them."

Florence grabbed the pack and took out the bottles. She started chugging them down, even splashing some on her wound. Karter smiled and rubbed his head. Traviz took a swig and invited Odahviing to join. She gulped Traviz's bottle down, and then shared a sloppy and passionate kiss with him, their tongue's sliding along each others.

"Woah ho ho! I didn't know you two, were…you know…going steady. None of my business anyways. Fancy seeing you here Florence! On the ground…bleeding. What in Oblivion happened?" Karter asked.

Traviz explained how they had been ambushed by these Imperial Dragon Hunters that had Traviz and Odahviing set up with a Priority Kill Bounty. Karter listened to the tale as he explained how most of the Acolytes and the other Dragonborn Oskar and his wife's fates were unknown. Florence was panting now, she was drunk on Mead and writhing on the floor as the liquids slid down her body. Grabbing the floor's thin rug she began to convulse. Karter looked away, trying to hide his hard-on. Odahviing was sitting on Traviz's lap and she felt him twitch under her right bottom. She gave him a devilish look and his face went red. Karter took the empty bottles away from her and cursed.

"Well…probably shouldn't have given those if I knew you lot were being chased. This little vixen just drank five bottles! Juniper berries help in healing, but they also leave you exhausted and weary. Looks like she'll be immovable with all the drink she's drunk! I expect her to be here for a few days."

Florence got up, but then fell to the ground, drunk and exhausted. She began to sniffle, and she blurted out her misfortunes.

"I'm...I was bitten by a Werewolf in Riverrun." She then showed them where she was wounded and how the lycanthropy seeped in.

Bawling on the floor now, Florence was restless. Traviz cursed out loud and Odahviing growled in exasperation. Karter dropped his bottles to the floor, sitting frozen in his chair with a look of dread on his face.

"Oh…oh gods. What have I done! It'll help with the healing, but, gods damn it all."

He began to get up and sit back down, clumsily. Traviz was on his knees, bewildered about the tale. Karter kept saying, "I'll fix this. I'll fix this!" as if it was a mantra.

Odahviing looked outside, the noise could attract unwanted attention. Karter stood up, grabbed his circlet and tossed it to Traviz. Grabbing his War-Axe, he pushed Odahviing aside and went out. Looking through the doorway he spat out,

"You keep her safe Dragonborn! You hear me?! I'll be back!"

He ran off with a primal thrist as if he was going on a pasionate hunt. Florence collapsed from the Juniper Berries, her Stamina was exhausted and then some. She fainted into Traviz's arms and he laid her back on the ground, gingerly. Odahviing sat cross legged on the floor, her tail sticking out to her left side where she played with it. Traviz looked at her, and she looked back with cool eyes.

"Fate is with him…I know it."


End file.
